This Can't Be Happening
by EmJaNe
Summary: Edward has always been popular and is always getting in trouble. He never thought he would fall for his bestfriend Emmett's sister. Bella. Everything will change for him... AU. A Walk To Remember twist, but at the same time different.M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV:**

I pulled in next to the Mercedes Jasper had borrowed. I looked around to see what damage we could possibly do here. I mean we were at a junkyard so everything here was already broken or rusted. But having Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Ben, Rosalie, and Jessica here with me, I knew this could be nothing but fun.

" Hey, man!" I heard Emmett yell as we I walked over. Then we man hugged.

" Hey" I said back, smiling at how huge he was, but yet there was nothing serious about him at all.

I man hugged Mike and Benjamin. Mike had been my best friend for a while. Well, since freshman year and Ben just transferred from Egypt where he lived for 5 years. If he didn't tell you where he was from you would think that he lived in Washington his whole life. He is a lot more tan then anyone else but that's really the only difference.

I walked around Emmet's huge Jeep to Rosalie's M3. But I turned right back around when I saw Jasper on top of her on the hood. They were making out like they would never see each other again after tonight.

"Since when?" I asked the guys when I got to them.

Emmett looked away like he didn't want to talk about it but I wanted to know. Jasper was my brother who was recently with Alice and Rosalie was recently with Emmett. I was confused. The last time I was with them Emmet was the one on top of Rosalie and Jasper was on top of Alice. Then there was Mike on top of Jessica. Me and Benjamin were left out of the whole dating circle thing. Everyone joked about how me and him would make a perfect match and if we got together the circle would be complete.

"Well?" I asked impatiently

Emmett still looked like he didn't want to answer so Mike spoke up

" Emmett got dumped." He said too casually and Emmett smacked the back of his head.

"Jesus! I was kidding! Chill out man." Mike said as he rubbed the back of his head.

" NO I DIDN'T GET DUMPED!" Emmett boomed "I found Rose with Jasper and didn't say anything. I went to Alice and asked her if she dumped Jasper but she didn't. Then Rosalie broke up with me saying 'its not you its me'." he made a squeaky girl voice to impersonate her.

" Oh. Well come on what are we waiting for?" I said as I ran over to the fence and started to climb.


	2. Fun and Games

**EPOV:**

When I got to the top of the fence I leaped over and swiftly landed on both feet.

Everyone says I am as graceful as a mountain lion. Emmett on the other hand…

Emmett fell to the ground on his back with an 'oof '. Yeah. Emmett is as graceful as a giant grizzly bear. Which means there is no grace at all within him. I looked at him and smiled and I couldn't help but to laugh. He looked so damn funny.

"Shit" he muttered under his breath.

"Come on" I said offering him a hand. He looked at me and sighed

He took my hand and I pulled him to his feet. Ben landed on the other side of me. He stumbled but didn't fall. Then there was Mike. Mike was a wuss. He was clinging to the fence for dear life. Emmett's laughter broke the silence and soon we all had joined in.

Emmett stepped forward and reached up to him. He grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off the fence. Mike landed on the ground face first. We all laughed at him and he groaned. He flipped to his back and just as I did with Emmett I offered him my hand. He was quick to grab a hold of it . I lifted him to his feet and he brushed himself off.

"Dude…."Emmett said "You're a coward!" he put a hand on Mikes shoulder.

"Shut up." Mike said slugging him in the arm.

Emmett just laughed and then they were on the ground wrestling. Of course Emmett was winning, but that didn't mean Mike didn't put up a good fight. He was pushing Emmett around just as much as he was getting pushed around. I watched them for a couple of minutes laughing to myself. Mike was so small compared to Emmett and right now he had Mike in a headlock. I turned around and saw Benjamin with his face to the fence.

_What is he doing? _I asked myself. He looked like he was making out with it. I walked up to him and realized he was talking to Jasper.

"Come on already! You'll be with her all night!" he said impatiently.

"Yeah, I'll see her all _night." _Jasper was able to say in between kisses.

"You'll see her tomorrow too." Benjamin promised.

"You're just jealous." he said letting up a little on Rosalie. It was really a _very _little. But Rosalie didn't want him to even that much.

" I've had enough of this." I muttered under my breath so no one can hear me. I gripped the fence and started climbing back up. It didn't take very long to get to the top.

"What are you doing?" Benjamin asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"You'll see." I answered as I launched myself off the fence.

I landed on my feet like always. Then I stomped towards Jasper. He's my little brother, I've always been putting him in his place. That's what I'm going to do right now. I hate when he does this. He can influence people so easily. And to put it quite simply he's a jerk most of the time. When I got to him I grabbed the back of his shirt with both of my hands. I pulled him off of Rosalie and shoved him into the fence.

"What the hell man!?" Jasper yelled and tried to turn around. I kept hold of his shirt as I spun him around.

"Does Alice know about this?" I growled at him.

"Know about what?" He asked trying to act innocent but failing miserably.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I yelled "Does Alice know?" I asked him again pushing him harder against the fence.

"No" he said and his face fell. No matter how bad he would say he felt about it I couldn't help knowing that Alice would be ten times more hurt.

"Well am I gonna tell her or are you?" I asked him being completely serious. I was going to tell Alice if he didn't.

" I will" he said in a whisper.

"Good now, get your ass over the fence and lets have some fun!" I shoved him against the fence one last time before jumping over the fence again.

Emmett greeted me with a 'Hell yeah! Lets do this!' and Benjamin patted my back and said 'Way to go dude'.

" I'm gonna go. Jess just called me, she isn't coming either." Rosalie said as she got in the car. Everyone exept Emmett waved goodbye.

Then he got that huge smile on his face and ran off. We all followed him. The next hour was all fun and games. We smashed the windows in of junked cars . We took turns getting rolled in this giant tire. Me and Emmett each got a flat piece of metal and climbed up a mountain of trash. We were just about to slide down when we heard police sirens.

"Shit" we muttered at the same time. I pushed Emmett forward and yelled 'GO!'

Everyone was at the fence exept for me. I was trying to throw our beer cans in the mountains of trash but they looked too new compared to everything else.

"Edward, Come on!!!" Emmett yelled at me.

"Just go!" I yelled back. He hesitated a minute before going.

I was right behind him. They all were over the fence before me. Mike and Emmett were pulling away in his Jeep and Jasper and Benjamin were behind them in the Mercedes. I jumped over the fence and stormed into my Volvo. I was speeding away when a police car pulled right next to me. I was hoping Charlie, Emmett's dad, wouldn't hear about this but he was bound to find out.

I peeled off onto a back road but the policeman was right there next to me. He swerved his car towards me and my first reaction was to turn so he wouldn't hit me but it landed me into a tree. My head hit the top of the steering wheel and my knee jammed forward luckily hitting the brake. I purposefully hit my steering wheel this time.

"Dammit!" I yelled and looked into the bright light of the officers flash light.

"Keep your hands on the wheel." He ordered and walked back to his car.


	3. Why me?

**A/N:I think im getting good at this..but make sure you review so I know. This is Bella's side from a year ago.**

**BPOV:**

1 year earlier 

I was sitting in the cruiser watching the green trees rush past. I liked it here in Forks. There is something peaceful about it. Yeah, it may be slimy and wet but I like the sound of raindrops on the roof. Especially at night, it always helps me sleep. Which I rarely do much of. I don't know who snores louder, Emmett or Charlie. Alice isn't that bad. We share a room, but there is one thing about her when she sleeps that really freaks me out. She smiles. Not like a sweet little smile but a full teeth showing smile. I haven't told anyone because that wouldn't be very nice of me. Alice is always kind to me when other people aren't.

My dad is taking me to the doctor's. He said I haven't been acting myself lately. It is kind of true. I've been feeling really tired lately and I don't really like to do much of anything anymore. I eat a lot less and I have lost a lot of weight too. I haven't told anyone this but it takes an extra effort for me to lift things. I think Emmett has noticed though, he helps me do stuff now. I think he told Charlie. So now here I am on my way to the doctor's office. I think I just have the flu. It can't be anything serious.

We finally pulled into the parking lot and I unbuckled my seatbelt. I turned towards Charlie who was already staring at me his eyes full of concern.

"It'll be fine dad I promise." I said to him and I climbed out of the car.

Before I closed the door I heard him whisper: "I hope so kiddo, I hope so." then he was out of the car too.

Thankfully he opened the door for me. I remembered how heavy the door was and I honestly didn't think I would be able to open it. I stepped into the office and like every other time was hit with a sterile smell. I hated the smell of doctor's offices, they smelled too clean. I took a seat in the waiting room and picked up an issue of _Cosmo._ I flipped through the pages admiring the beauty of all the models. I know how everyone says they hate them but I say good for them.

I closed the book and sighed. Charlie sat in the chair next to me. He looked at me and when I met his eyes he couldn't meet mine. He looked away and folded his hands in his lap.

"Isabella Swan?" a nurse in Hello Kitty scrubs called out.

I set the magazine on the chair when I got up. I walked over to the woman and Charlie was right behind me.

"Follow me please." she said leading the way into a small room that was filled with all kinds of medical equipment.

She led me to a scale and motioned for me to step on. I took off my shoes and coat so it wouldn't make it seem that I weighed more than I really did. When I stepped on the scale the little bar at the top bobbed and the nurse pushed it from the right to the left a little less each time. When it finally centered it showed I had lost about 22 pounds since I last came here 3 weeks ago. Charlie and I gaped at it. This isn't turning out good.

The lady jotted down the weight and I stepped off and headed over to sit on the table. Charlie picked up my shoes and jacket and set them on the floor next to me. Then he took a seat on the chair that was pushed up against the wall across from me. The nurse came over to me and asked me the usual questions and I gave her the most reasonable answers. She told me the doctor would be in a moment. I sat there looking around at the simple things like tongue depressors and stethoscopes.

The door opened and in walked . He was Emmett's friend, Edward's dad. He wasn't as old as my dad and he was definitely a lot better looking. Well all the Cullen's were good looking for that matter. He walked over to Charlie and shook his hand then he walked over to me and held out his hand to me as well. I took it and we shook hands.

"Hello Miss. Swan. What brings you here today?" he asked me as he took a seat on a small stool that was on wheels.

"My dad does." I said because I didn't want to explain what Charlie thought, I wanted him to do it.

laughed and turned to face my father.

My dad told him everything that had been going on me at home like me being so lethargic and so weak. Now I know that Emmett did tell him I would have to bust him for that later. asked a few questions about my eating habits obviously referring to the weight loss. Then he got up and walked over to me he told me to lie back on the table and tell him if any thing hurt. He pushed certain places on my stomach and I didn't say anything even though it hurt tremendously. But he did notice every time I winced.

"Okay well I need to talk to the both of you." he said seriously. "I am 95% sure that Isabella has cancer. Well leukemia to be exact."

My face fell. I was in shock. My heart fell to my stomach and my stomach tied itself into a knot. I can't have cancer. This cant be happening. I didn't know whether to cry hysterically or laugh. Why me? Out of the billions of people in the world- not saying that I want them to have cancer but, - why me?

Charlie was on the verge of tears but I was way past the verge, tears were falling down my cheeks now.

"I have to keep you here a while longer to run tests on your blood. But that should only take about two hours." he said very calmly. "I'm very sorry"

With that he walked out of the room leaving me and Charlie alone. I couldn't stop crying now I just let the tears come. Charlie got up and wrapped me up in his arms.

We spent the next two or three hours waiting for them to take my blood samples and test them. They all came out positive for leukemia and I cried even more. Dr. Cullen explained to me that I should just go on living a normal life and I should only tell my immediate family. I liked this idea and was going to stick to it. Charlie liked that idea too. So now I knew my life was over basically before it started. But I'm not gonna let that keep me down. I just don't wanna know how Emmett and Alice are going to take it. It would break my heart if Alice stopped shopping and being her bubbly-self or if Emmett stopped joking around and just started moping. I wouldn't be able to stand never having Emmett smile again. God. What am I gonna do? Tears silently fell over my cheeks and spattered onto my lap.

When everything was finally over I slipped on my shoes and my jacket. Charlie led the way out of the office and to his cruiser. I opened the car and fell into my seat. I don't think I would ever be able to talk again without my voice breaking. Why was I going to have to die like this? I would much rather have taken a bullet to the head or drown in the ocean at La Push. That way I wouldn't have to look at everyone suffer and be miserable because of me. Wow. I could never picture Emmett not ever laughing again or Alice never again coming home with a million shopping bags from ten different stores and making me watch as she tried each outfit on then having me criticize it or tell her how amazing she looked. Even though it was annoying it was part of my_ normal _everyday life.

The doctor had given me about 20 different medications and said I would have to come by every week to get some sort of injection put into my blood, which would take about three hours each time I went. Ugh, I hate needle. Better get over that as soon as possible.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Charlie said in a whisper. His eyes were all red and puffy from crying so much and he looked all around upset.

"Don't be its not your fault." I said turning back to face out the window.

"We're only going to tell Emmett and Alice. Rene of course won't care much."

Rene didn't like me at all. She was so upset that Charlie had got her pregnant. She was going to get an abortion but Charlie stopped her and said he would take me. But right about now I kind of wish he hadn't stopped her. Now she had three other kids and they are her prized possessions. She never calls or anything like that. She's too obsessed with Phil to care. But I don't care. Charlie is the best dad ever.

"Okay dad. I want to go on like nothing is wrong with me okay? I don't want people feeling sorry for me…" Just the thought of people going around whispering about me having cancer made me sick to my stomach. I was already an outcast so I didn't need another reason for people to make me feel weird.

The rest of the drive home silent. I was grateful Charlie didn't go on with the whole guilt trip thing. But my stomach filled with butterflies as we pulled into the driveway. Well, no. No butterflies, they were too happy and beautiful. Right now I had moths in my stomach. Yes, these were definitely moths.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got ready to confront them. I took a deep breath in and walked quietly to the front door. I wiped my face to get rid of any traces of tears. But that wouldn't help any my face was still red and puffy. I pushed open the front door and walked towards the kitchen.

I gasped when Emmett jumped out and scared me. He stood there for a moment and analyzed my face then his laughter fell silent and his face fell also. So this is what it looked like. A non-smiling Emmett. It was horrible. A tear slipped over my bottom lashes and I continued into the kitchen.

"What wrong?" he boomed in a silent type of way.

I could only shake my head afraid my voice would crack if I said anything. Emmett grabbed my shoulder firmly but not too tightly and turned me to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked again his face serious. Then I finally decided to speak and it wouldn't matter if my voice betrayed me.

"God, Emmett…" I said looking anywhere but his eyes "I-I have…leukemia." I said in a whisper barely audible but I was sure he heard. My tears were falling faster now and Emmett hesitated before pulling me into one of his warm bear hugs.

"Jesus, Bella…." He said as I cried into his chest. We stood there for a moment before he spoke again. "I'm so sorry..."

I nodded against him knowing that's all he would feel for the rest of my life. Just then Alice walked in from outside tears steaming down her face and I realized Charlie told her the news. She walked over to us and joined the hug.

We all cried, even Emmett. They all cried for me but I cried for all of them. I didn't feel sorry for myself I felt sorry for them. I made them miserable.

I knew I ruined their lives. I knew my life would change forever.

**Tell me what you think!!! Review please!! I made this one longer at least. I probably won't have Bella's point of view for a while. But maybe she might be in there a little bit. I hoped you liked it! **


	4. Memory

**A/n: OMG I WAS WALKING MY DOG, and we live near the beach so I was walking him by the pier. there is like a little cliff down there and he fell over it!(its only about 2 feet) He is so fat he couldn't jump back up and I couldn't pull him over and it was high tide so I couldn't jump down there. SO I had to make him run-this is not a easy task its almost impossible- he wouldn't the 1****st**** time then he did it again and finally ran over to where he could climb over rocks!His name is Comet**

**I was sooo mad cus he got me all wet..and sandy…and I smelled like wet dog..ewww.. Anyhoo here is the next chapter. **

**EPOV: **

I couldn't believe this. Out of all the other guys I got caught. I mean, I'm glad they got away but now I'm gonna be the one in jail with a five hundred dollar bail. My dad is going to kill me and if he doesn't my mom surely will. I'm probably not going to be able to go out with the guys again. If my mom and dad find out I was drinking they will probably send me to rehab. So now I have to use my skills of lying to get myself and everyone else out of this.

Right now I'm in handcuffs in the back of this cop car. I cant believe this. An ambulance came to make sure I was ok before I could go to the station. So the paramedics had to bandage up my head and there is something wrong with my leg too. But I have to get out of jail before they look at it further. This officer is like the stereotype cop. He is so fat and he has a box of Dunkin' Donuts sitting in the passengers side seat. When he was going on about how I had the right to remain silent and all that, he burped so loud in my face I thought I was gonna hurl. It smelt so bad.

We are pulling up in front of the station now and I'm figuring out a good lie. The cop, I know him as Officer Comet opened my door. He grabbed a hold of my arm and he pulled me out. We were moving at a slow pace towards the door because I was limping. When we got up to it Comet opened it and pushed me through the it. Jeez, he hates me. When we walked in he dragged me over to this desk where another officer was sitting. He was turned around not facing us. Comet cleared his throat before saying.

"Officer Swan?"

Oh shit. This is not good. Emmett's dad. Wow now I have to explain where Emmett is and why he isn't with me. I'm probably never going to see him again. Why does everything bad have to happen to me? I'm not having a good day.

"Yes?" he said as he turned to face us. His face went from questioning to a 'What the hell?' look to straight up angry. He stood up abruptly and walked around the desk.

"Where's Emmett?" He asked really loudly. He was standing next to me now.

"Umm….?" I hesitated looking around at all the people who were staring at us. Charlie noticed too and grabbed my arm. He looked at Comet and said

"I'll talk to you later." With that he pulled me away to a private room.

When we got in there he shoved me towards a chair and he exploded. Well not literally but he was very close to it. He was throwing daggers at me with his eyes. Yeah he is definitely Emmett's dad.

"Answer my question Edward!" he yelled at me, his face a deep red now.

"I honestly don't know. I'm pretty sure he went home." I said looking him straight in the eye to show him I wasn't lying.

"He better be there or so help me God…" he said pacing back and forth.

"Mmmhmm…" I hummed to myself as I awaited his questioning.

I swear he must of paced a mile already and I was getting bored. My dad would freak if I wasn't home soon. But he was gonna freak anyway so what the hell?.

"Well…With all do respect sir, its getting late and I kinda want to go home. My leg hurts and I'm in major need of some Advil." I said and he froze in his tracks. He walked over towards the table in front of me. He leaned his hands up against it and stared me straight in the eye and began to speak.

"What did you all do this time Edward?" He asked me, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nothin' much this time. Just hung around, had a few beers, me an" He cut me off and his face was burning with anger.

"YOU WERE DRINKING!!??" He boomed. Even though we were in a different room I'm sure everyone in the main room heard that.

"Yes sir." I said I guess to calmly and my surprise his face turned even more red.

"EDWARD!! THAT IS AGAINST THE LAW!!"

"It's not like I'm the only one who did it!" I raised my voice towards him. "Oh come on Charlie I know you've had a drink when you were a teenager. Don't deny it. Plus if you put me behind bars you'll have to either have to put your son behind bars with me or hear him baggin' on you cus you put me behind um'." I said smugly. I knew I had gotten my point across; he would never put Emmett in jail.

Wow, even when I'm bad I'm good. **(A/n: LOL COULDN'T RESIST)**

"Okay Edward you win. I'm still charging you for underage drinking but the fine will only be half of the normal amount." he said. "I guess when your dad comes to get you he will check out your leg and your head. Dammit, if Emmett ever does this again I swear... I'm… I'm..."

"Well _I'm _tired and want to get this over with…" I muttered so he wouldn't hear me. But I guess he did.

"Get what over with?" Charlie said suddenly getting angry again.

"Think about it Charlie." _Use your brain…If you have one..._ "If you were in my position what's the one thing you wouldn't want to do?" I asked him. I knew he was probably gonna make up some smart answer sending the message of 'DON'T DO DRUGS' or 'DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE'. But after a minute of hard thinking- well for him at least- he finally got the message.

"Well I suppose you are right. Come on, I'll call your parents, but I'm putting you in the cell until they get here." he said to me.

Oh great. This will be fun. This will probably ruin my dad's personal reputation and my mom will have an emotional breakdown if she finds out I was drinking. The looks on their faces will be priceless. Ha, I couldn't be anymore anxious to see them. Chief Swan led me down the hall toward the cells. I decided to make some small talk with him.

"So how are your girls?" I asked referring to Alice and Bella.

Alice is a nice girl, she's an obsessive shopper though. Or that's what Emmett tells me. She is cute in her own way, like a pixie. Then there is Bella. Bella is…unique. She's nice and tries to help out everyone who is in need of it. She doesn't seem very confident of herself though. People are always baggin' on her and making fun of the slightest flaws. I feel bad for her. I mean she has Emmett to look out for her and all but he can't get to everyone. I don't make fun of her anymore. I did but I stopped she is just so sweet and she has never done anything wrong to anyone. But there are those people who openly go up to her and make fun of her.

_Memory: _

_The final bell rang and I slowly dragged myself out of the school. I had to walk around to the back parking lot which nobody ever used except for me and an occasional student who is running late in the morning._

_I was walking through the grass when I heard someone crying, I walked ahead to the side of the building where the sound was coming from. When I finally got around to the wall I saw her. Bella. She looked so upset. Her head was buried in her knees and her arms were around her legs .Her hair was spilled around her shoulders in brown pools, making her look really pretty. A damsel in distress. I walked over to her and decided to ask her what was wrong then I would call Emmett. I knelt down beside her before asking:_

"_Are you okay?" _

_She jumped at the sound of my voice and lifted her head to look at me. _

"_Oh. Hi Edward. Um…I'm okay I guess." She wiped her face with her hand and when she put it back on her knee there was blood all over her face. I gasped and she looked at me with a questioning look._

_I picked up her hand then flipped it over to look at her palm. There was a big gash on it and there was dirt all over it. She pulled it back and looked for her self. _

"_..." She said in a whisper. _

_She was still bleeding from the cut and she didn't know about the blood on her face yet. I took off my white shirt leaving my upper body bare and cold. I wiped her face off with my shirt then I took her hand back and wrapped it up tightly. She didn't look at me she just looked away feeling stupid I guess._

"_There." I said tying it up. "That should stop the bleeding."_

"_Thank you" She said searching my eyes for something. I didn't ask her what happened or anything, I just called Emmett and told him where we were. We waited in silence until he got there. I never took my eyes off of her…_

_END OF MEMORY_

Charlie was babbling on about Alice but didn't really seem to mention Bella except she's doing good. But there was something about the way he said it told me it wasn't exactly the truth. There was sadness in his eyes. But he tried his best not to let the sadness spread. I decided not to ask anymore questions for his sake. As we walked down the hall I was like a zoo exhibit. Everybody was staring at me and then looking at Charlie. I could picture it though, Charlie bragging about how he has the perfect son and how he would never do anything wrong, then walking in with me and hearing that Emmett was with me drinking and everything else. Ha, his reputation is taking a beating…A lot of peoples reputations are taking a beating because of me.

We finally reached the holding cell and I see who is going to be accompanying me. Ah. Of course. My good buddy from Forks high school. The one and only.

"Edward! What a surprise." he said a sinister smile spread across his face.

**A/ N : Ok im gonna stop here. Sorry its been a while since ive updated.. crazy stuff has been happening. **

**Who cold be the mystery man?...... You'll find out soon…**


	5. Fighting for Riley

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I really wish I did….**

**A/n: Ok well ik I haven't updated in a while some bad things have been happening in my life but anyways here is the chapter…. the bad things aren't like me being sick or doing drugs or something like tht. **

**EPOV: **

"Edward! What a surprise!" he said a sinister smile spread across his face.

_Are you kidding me? _I asked myself

"James. Its no surprise to see you here…" I said as Charlie took off my handcuffs. I looked at him making sure he saw the pure hatred in my eyes.

James just kept smiling as I thought of maybe a million ways I could kill him right there and get away with it. It would probably be impossible seeming how I'm in the middle of police central. After everything he has done to me and my family I wish I could kick his ass so badly that he wouldn't be able to move again but would still be alive to suffer.

Charlie saw all my muscles tense and laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked him in the eye sending wordless message of: If I kill him tonight it won't be my fault. And it wouldn't be my fault. I hate him with all my heart and soul. He killed my youngest brother. Riley. God, I miss Riley. He was so full of life and was always smiling. When he died my whole family died with him basically. It's been almost a year but I will never forget the day I got that call.

_Flashback:_

_I was playing Resistance 2 on the PS3. I just loved blowing the heads off of zombies. I was just about to take down Goliath when the phone rang. I paused the game and ran into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and pressed talk. _

"_Hello?" I asked into it._

"_Hi, yes, is this the Cullen residence?"_

_A man asked on the other line. I recognized the voice immediately. It was Chief Swan. _

"_Hi Chief Swan its Edward I'm the only one home." _

"_Oh ok. Well I'm afraid I have some bad news son." he stated, waiting for me to reply. _

_All I could think was they got in a car accident and I was the only Cullen left. My mom, dad, and Jasper went out to the store and Riley went to meet up with some of his buddies._

"_Okay I think I can handle it." I said barely keeping my voice steady._

"_I'm so sorry son." I didn't know what was coming next. "Riley's gone" he said and my heart sank._

_Why Riley? I let the phone fall from my fingertips. I dropped to my knees and cried for what seemed like years..._

_End of Flashback_

I couldn't hold in my anger anymore. I was charging at full speed towards James ready to knock the life out of that god damned son of a bitch. I had just opened a can of whoop-ass.

As soon as I was on top of him I was punching him with all the strength in my body. It felt so good to take out all my anger on him. I cussed him out as I started to go at the other parts of his body. I took some of my anger out on his balls. I'm sure it would leave him sexually disabled for the rest of his life. Then I made it back to his face. He tried to fight back but he couldn't. I was too strong and too fast. I heard people yelling in the back round, men screaming my name.

I kept punching and sometimes kicking until I was pulled off of him by two really huge cops and they barely managed to control me. I was thrashing around in their grip and yelling the whole time before I was wrenched out of the cell room and people were rushing over to James asking if he was alright. He was holding himself rolling back and forth groaning 'My balls…My balls'. It was hilarious but I ha no room for humor inside of me with my anger controlling my muscles.

They kept dragging me down the hall until I was in the same room I was in when me and Charlie were talking. I was in hand cuffs again, still being held by the two cops.

God… It felt so good to do that. I hope James suffers the rest of his life. Not able to have any kids and no sex life.

"Calm down!" they kept yelling at me. I didn't know how they expected me to but I finally did and they lowered me into a chair.

"You should have let me kill him!" I yelled at them. Even though I had calmed down physically I was still about to explode mentally.

I hated James with a burning passion. He was responsible for the death of my little brother and I despised him for that. Riley did nothing to that asshole what so ever but James still went along and pushed him off of that thing. I don't know what it was but it was a long fall into a three foot pool thing. **(A/n: I don't know what it was called so I just am going to explain it like that.) **I didn't know Riley was going to be meeting up with that jerk. He went to join some sort of popular crowd and he already had tons of friends. I loved him and James ripped him away from me. James told Riley it wouldn't hurt at all but it didn't just hurt him but everyone that knew Riley. He was like a shining star against the dark sky. I can't believe he thought he had to be with James' group to be popular. And now he's dead. Gone. Before he even had a chance to live and grow up just a little bit. I missed him so much. I missed playing X-Box with him and playing basketball in the court we made. I missed him coming to me for advice about girls and then coming home the next day smiling saying how well it worked. I missed when mom told us to make breakfast and we would end up burning the pancakes and bacon. I missed laughing about how boring dads' lectures were and how fun it was to go four wheeling in the trails on our property. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to spend another day with him and just talk about everything. But once again James took that away from me.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and someone's arms wrapped around me. It was my dads hand and my mom's arms. I fell into them and cried I didn't care if I looked weak right now. I knew I was supposed to be tough but I didn't care. I cried for Riley, and Riley only.

My dad pulled me to my feet when my mom let go of me. The officer came around and took off the hand cuffs. I rubbed my wrists that were sore from me struggling against them, and then I wiped my face as I took in a deep long breath. My dad gave me an encouraging pat on the back before I started walking back out. Only to be interrupted by James.

"Aw... What? Is Cullen missing his baby brother?" he said making a pouty face at me.

That really pissed me off. Before I had time to think I was lunging towards him full force. It was so fast it took people about five minutes to comprehend what I was about to do and when they finally did realize what was happening Charlie holding me by my left arm and my father was holding me by my right. I was yelling at the top of my lungs at him making sure I was hitting below the belt.

"YOU'RE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed

"YOU'RE A MURDERER! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD GO KILL YOURSELF FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE WHO IS ALIVE! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU SHITLESS BASTARD! YOUR OWN MOTHER WISHED YOU WERE DEAD! YOU MALE WHORE!" I boomed as I tried to struggle free of Charlie and Carlisle's grip. But they kept a good hold on me as they pulled me away.

They pulled me all the way to the door when I finally got away. When I did I ran as fast as I could towards James, him looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Before I could get on him I staggered almost falling remembering the pain in my leg.

Carlisle caught me and dragged me towards the door. I didn't put up too much of a fight except for yelling over my shoulder.

"You have way more coming for you James… You just wait."

Carlisle pushed me through the door into the cool night. Then pushed me through the door of his Mercedes, about to begin his lecture. My mom was already in the front seat balling her eyes out…

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	6. Flash

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT because if Stephanie Myer put it up for sale id be sharing with a WHOLE LOT OF crazy girls.**

**A/n: Okay so I think this story will be a little longer than usual that's why I'm focusing more on small scenes for chapters like this. Its mostly just Edward and his family arguing kind of, and I'm gonna do a small Bella scene at the end. ANY WAY IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**EPOV:**

We were almost out of the parking lot when I saw Emmett's car fly by down the road in front of us. My dad obviously didn't know who it was and muttered 'Asshole' under his breath.

My mom was still sniffling and sobbing in the front seat. I didn't need to see her to know her eyes would be all red and puffy.

I didn't want to know my punishment but I don't think my dad would have given it to me anyways. He usually let me off the hook but sometimes he didn't.

I was more than tired. But my body was still energized from beating James' god-for saken ass. I would stop at nothing to give him what he deserved. My time for grieving and not doing anything about it was over. I would show him how bad it hurt us emotionally by hurting him physically.

That's when my dad spoke up.

"Why?" Was his simple question.

I went to answer his question but stopped by him asking more.

"Why? Why would you do that Edward?! Dammit! That isn't like you! Why?" He shouted as my moms sobbing got louder.

I knew he was asking about the drinking and I knew the exact answer. It was my way of getting away from a life without Riley. I try to wash away the pain by chugging beer with my friends. I knew it was stupid and it was a lousy way to get away from things but it just seemed to work for me.

"I-um… It's my way of trying to forget" I fumbled over trying to find the right words to say.

He sighed a long steady breath. I did the same but mine was much shorter.

"I know son. But don't you ever let me find out you were drinking again!" He said making it clear he didn't_ want_ me to drink but he only said to not let _him_ find out I was drinking. Easy enough.

"But, James. Never do that again in my presence." he said a serious tone in his voice. But I could tell he was not exactly proud of what I did but he was pleased James got what he deserved.

"K. Never again." _In your presence. _I thought.

I was so going to find him tomorrow and Emmett was going with me. If he was allowed to ever see me again. But even if he can't come I will make sure James would get it.

James entered _my_ restaurant and ordered _my _special.

A giant can of whoop-ass. **(A/n: I know how cheesy that sounds but I find it funny or something like tht.)**

We were driving through the woodsy driveway and I looked out my windowed and thought I saw something. It was a quick flash, almost like someone or something ran by. But I knew that was impossible; nothing can run that fast. But in maybe a millisecond it was gone.

I was kind of freaked but I wasn't going to say anything because I was slightly intoxicated any way.

We pulled up to the house and my dad helped me out of the car because my leg was hurting tremendously now. I limped all the way through the door and to the sofa.

Jasper was looking around the corner where the kitchen was with a spoon hanging from his mouth. I smelled something like cake batter and I assumed that's what he was eating because mom started yelling at him to put it back…

I guess I wouldn't tell on him… He's the only brother I have left.

My dad came over and knelt in front of the one that hurt. He began pressing different places on my leg and when he got to my knee I winced and took in a sharp breath.

"Alright let's go up to my office." he said helping me off the couch.

By his office he meant a miniature doctors office. This was next to his other office with the books and stuff. He really liked to read, he even has written a few medical books.

He is really good at what he does. He has studied medicine in Europe and he travels across the U.S all the time to different conventions and other doctor stuff.

I took a seat on the vinyl table while my dad got his X-ray machine ready. He was pushing all sorts of buttons. Then he pulled it over so it was over my leg.

"Lay back and keep your led like this…" he told me fixing my leg in a slightly bent position.

He took a couple shots and developed them before putting them on the lighted screen.

"You see this line here?" he asked pointing to a very small line with his pinky finger. I nodded showing him that I saw it.

"That's a hairline fracture you have. It's tiny so with the right treatment on my part and care on your part it should heal quite quickly." he said sitting down on a stool in front of where I was sitting.

"Okay cool" I said looking at him asking with my eyes 'What next?'

"Before I put a brace on it….Lets talk….About Riley." He choked out the last word but I knew he was going to talk to me about it sooner or later.

I looked out the window and saw that flash again.

**Emmett'sPOV**

I was speeding down the street to Mike's house. I was scared shitless. If my dad found about this I was dead. He would kill me for sure.

Mike was freaking out too. His face right now is priceless. He is holding on to the door handle and the side of his seat for dear life. He was such a wuss. It annoyed me sometimes but most of the time it was hilarious.

"They got Edward man." Mike said looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Dammit! Did you see them take him?" I asked

Edward has been my best friend since we were kids. We had faced some of the best moments of are life together and some of the worst. I had been there when he first kissed a girl and he had been there when I first kissed a girl. We went fishing all the time and one year I had to safe him from drowning when he fell of the pier and hit his head. I saved his life. And I had been the first one to comfort him when he found out Riley was…killed.

_Flashback_

_I was so bored and Edward called me up and told me no one was home so we could play video games on the big flat screen with nobody yelling at us to turn it down or go to his room. _

_I just pulled up to his house and walked up to the door when I heard a thud from inside the house through the open window. _

"_Edward?" I called but got no answer. _

_I busted through the door and ran into the living room. He wasn't in there. So I ran up to his room but he wasn't there either. _

"_Edward?" I called again. _

"_NO!" Someone yelled. It wasn't exactly an answer but I ran toward the sound anyway._

"_NO! WHY?! WHY HIM?! TAKE ME! Not him…" Edward kept yelling and I knew immediately something terrible happened. _

_I ran into the kitchen to find Edward sitting on the floor with his back on the wall. The phone was on the floor next to him. He was hitting his head against it as he yelled._

"_WHY HIM? Take me instead…take me…" _

"_Oh, God." I muttered under my breath and hurried to his side. _

_I pulled his head away from the wall so he wouldn't give himself a concussion. I was sitting next to him with my arm slung over his shoulders. _

"_What happened?" I asked in a whisper. _

_He looked up at me. Tears were running down his face, and this was the first time in my life I saw Edward look…well…vulnerable, lost. _

"_Riley's gone…" He said in a barely audible whisper. _

_We both cried for a while and I tried to sooth him as he kept blaming himself for reasons that weren't even reasonable._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Yeah…He swerved into a tree and the copper got him" He said looking through the windshield. "Well that's what I saw through the rearview…"

I knew we both were going to get busted. Me and Edward. I knew somehow he would get himself out of the whole jail thing and just leave us with the 'shrug of the shoulder' parent child talks.

I knew we would get busted for drinking and all but I don't think we would stop it either. It's not like we are addicts or something but it's just how we can forget about our lives for a little while.

Me, I can forget about having to watch my baby sister shrivel away each day and be miserable but she still puts a smile on her face and bears through it all. School, people, etc...

And Edward, he can forget about a Riley-less life and be happy. He is always so hard on himself blaming himself and making it his job to make sure Jasper is okay. He only smiles when we are drunk. And I know it's an awful way to make him smile I savor every moment of it. It's like old times.

But unlike him no one knows about Bella so no one can either come up to me and tell me how sorry they are or just stare at me unlike what they do with Edward so he is always getting a constant reminder.

Oh shit. I forgot that Bella's home alone tonight without me there. She needs me so I press on the gas.

I screech the car to a stop and look at Mike pointedly and he understands.

Before he has a chance to shut the door I'm already speeding off.

One, I want to get home before dad does. Two, I need to make sure Bella is alright.

Dad was working the nightshift at the station and Alice went shopping with her friends and decided she was going to spend the night at their house. Leaving me with 'Bella Duty' as we call it. Of course she doesn't know about that.

She convinced me she would be fine if I wanted to go hang out with Edward, and like the idiot I am I agreed.

I sped past the station seeing Carlisle, Edwards dad pulling out. I noticed Esme in the front crying her eyes out and Edward in the back following my car with his eyes.

I immediately felt guilty knowing I'm the one who told him he needed to get out of the house and I'm the one who told him to have a couple beers.

I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. I had no idea how we managed to fit all of our cars in it. I mean my Jeep and Bella's truck take up most of it and we somehow managed to squeeze Alice's Porsche and the cruiser in the space left.

I climb the steps and unlock the door with my key. I walk in and call Bella's name. I get no reply.

I walk into the kitchen and she isn't in there so I walk into the living room. She isn't exactly in there but I find her.

She is curled up at the bottom of the stairs. Her arms are wrapped around her knees that are pulled to her chest. She looks so pale and fragile. So weak. Her face is drained of all the color she had before she got sick. I notice a newly developed bruise on her forehead surrounding a cut that has been bleeding.

She looks up at me with pleading eyes. "Help..?"

**So there you go with this chapter. I gave you a small Bella moment. There will be more of that in the next chapter. The next chapter will be about everyone and everything. Different stories from people and stuff.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! =] **


	7. Butterfly Stitches

**A/n: Sorry it's been a while since I updated….**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own twilight…**

_Previously in This Cant Be Happening:_

_I climb the steps and unlock the door with my key. I walk in and call Bella's name. I get no reply._

_I walk into the kitchen and she isn't in there so I walk into the living room. She isn't exactly in there but I find her._

_She is curled up at the bottom of the stairs. Her arms are wrapped around her knees that are pulled to her chest. She looks so pale and fragile. So weak. Her face is drained of all the color she had before she got sick. I notice a newly developed bruise on her forehead surrounding a cut that has been bleeding._

_She looks up at me with pleading eyes. "Help..?"_

EMMETTS POV:

I was so scared for her. My baby sister. I can't believe I left her home alone. I know full well that she has trouble doing things. I really hate this disease inside of her. She doesn't deserve it.

I run over and kneel in front of her. I put my hands on her shoulders but so they didn't add any weight. I looked closer at the cut on her head, it looked pretty fresh.

"Bella. Oh my God what happened? Are you okay? Did somebody do this to you?" I asked sounding like an overprotective freak, which was a fact about myself I couldn't deny. I was an overprotective freak but I felt like I had to be.

The possible answers to my questions would be; One, she fell, Two, she doesn't look okay so I'm assuming she isn't, and third some jerk from school came in the house and hurt her. If the third answer was right I would beat the shit out of that asshole. But I don't want to jump to any conclusions.

All these thoughts ran through my head in about five seconds so I was still waiting for Bella's reply.

"I'm so stupid….I'm not worth it Emmett, I'm not…" is what she said.

It made my heart break. I can't believe she would think this about herself. She is so worth it, and I don't even know what she thinks she's not worthy of, because whatever it is she is.

I took her face in my hands and whispered with a lot of meaning

"Bella, don't you ever say anything like that about yourself. You are worth it. And if someone at school is telling you otherwise…"

I was cut off by a whimper that slid through her lips. She sort of slumped down into my arms. I sort or freaked for a minute before I realized she was just extremely tired. I knew I had to fix her head so I decided to carry her up into my room.

I scooped her up in my arms and started for the steps. But then she did this giggle/moan type of noise and she mumbled something like 'Emmett I could have walked' but I knew that wasn't something she could do.

"Well I'm going to carry you" I said continuing up the stairs.

"Mmmkay" she said sleepily. Blood was trickling down her face from the cut and I wanted to beat the life out of what did this to her. Even if it was an inanimate object, it would get what it deserved.

When I got to the top of the stairs I turned down the hallway into my room. My room was bigger than the girls' room because Bella wanted me to have this room. She was so selfless. She wanted the best for me always and I wanted her to think about herself a little more. But my room had a king-sized bed, a flat screen with the works-PS2, PS3, Wii, X-box, X-box360, and a million and one games- It had a whole bunch of bean bags in front of it for when friends would come hang out and play video games.

My room was surprisingly clean for me being…well…you know…me. Alice likes to clean it for me that's why its reeks. Smells like a damn garden all the time. I need to spray Axe all over it.

Bella stirred in my arms and I forgot my purpose for coming up here. Then I remembered. So gently laid Bella on the bed and went back out into the hallway to get the first-aid kit. I went searching through the hall closet, behind all the towels and cleaner stuff. I hit a can of _Oust_ air freshener and the scent was labeled _Spring Garden. _Ah-ha. So this is what Alice has been spraying. I took it with me downstairs and threw it in the trash.

I got the first aid kit and ran upstairs again. I had a plan to get back at Alice…I set the First-Aid kit on the floor and ran into my bathroom across the hall. I went into the medicine cabinet and pulled out my bottle of Axe. Alice hates the smell of it. I ran into her room and went straight to her bed.

I gave no mercy to any part of her bed, clothes and stuffed animals. I sprayed every inch of everything she owned. So when she goes to sleep tomorrow she will smell it. When she gets dressed she will smell it, and when she has tea parties with her stuffed animals SHE WILL SMELL IT!!

I finished with her room went back into my room with the First-Aid kit. When I got in there Bella was awake sitting up on the edge of my bed. I walked up to her and set the Kit on the bed next to her.

"Hey, so what happened to your head?" I asked as I started fishing through the box to find some butterfly stitches.

"Um… I tried to walk up the stairs but I fell….down…hard…" She said looking at the floor, a blush creeping up her neck

"Yeah I've done that before…" I said and she laughed making me laugh because I loved when she laughed. Most of the time she's just really sad and mopes around.

"Yeah you definitely have." she said probably remembering all of the times I have fell.

"Okay let me clean you up."

I got an antiseptic wipe out of the kit and wiped away the blood that made a red streak from the top of her head to her chin. She held still and closed her eyes as I did it. Then I got out the antibiotic ointment and rubbed it on her cut. She winced but still held still. She is so brave.

"Sorry-Sorry. I know it hurts." I said feeling really bad about putting her through more pain. She giggled a little bit before saying

"Emmett it's okay. I mean it's not like you're a surgeon or something." she said and I had to laugh. She was always right.

Once the ointment was on I put the 'stitches' on. They looked out of place on her pretty face but they were there to help so I guess it was okay.

She got off the bed and gave me a giant hug putting all the strength she had into it. Which sadly, wasn't much.

"I love you Emmett." She said against my chest

"I love you too little sis…I love you too…"

We stayed like this for a couple of minutes then we pulled away deciding to get ready for bed.

She yawned and laid down on the bed when I started packing up the stuff.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" She asked me looking like she just got beat up.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you don't want to sleep in your room tonight….." I answered remembering my Axe spraying spree.

"I don't even want to know" I smiled at that.

I went downstairs and put the First-Aid kit away in the cabinet. I was hungry so I went over to the fridge and took out the gallon of milk. I didn't bother with a cup I just chugged it out of the gallon. When there was only one fourth of the milk left I put it away and walked upstairs to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and then went back to my room.

Bella was asleep on the right side of my bed with the covers pulled up under her arm. I went to my drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. I changed out of my jeans into them and I took off my T-shirt and threw it in the hamper. Then I crawled into bed next to Bella.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard her sniffle and the sob. I turned over quickly and jumped when I saw that she had turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" I asked my voice heavy with pre-sleep.

She buried her face in her hands started sobbing louder.

"I'm so sorry Emmett…I'm sorry…" She said repeatedly

"Why are you sorry?" I asked wondering if she peed the bed or something.

"Because I ruined your life…I'm sorry" she took her hands away from her face to look at me. There were tears running down her face and I was angry.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I yelled. "DON'T YOU EVER THINK YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE!"

"But I did! I'm sorry. Now you are all worried about me thinking that you can't leave me by myself." she said trying to raise her voice but failing miserably. "And now you guys have to be on 'Bella Duty' as you call it. I don't want you guys to feel like that!"

"Bella that is a joke. Bella Duty doesn't mean that we take it as a chore or something! We love you Bella! No matter what happens! You haven't ruined are lives!"

"But you guys can't go out and have fun anymore because of me! Even in school you always have to make sure I'm okay! I want you to have fun!" She yelled

"Bella that isn't true! I WANT to help you and protect you! Because I love you! I was like this before you…" My yelling got quieter "...Got sick"

We didn't talk for a minute then Bella broke the silence.

"Emmett…I don't want to be sick…I don't want to die…Emmett I'm scared…" She said through tears.

I was crying now too. I pulled her close to me so I could give her a hug.

"Me too Bella. I'm scared too….."

We cried ourselves to sleep that night.

**A/n: I hope you liked it!! I know you guys wanted a Bella scene so I made one! **

**I hope you liked it! Review Please! =]**


	8. Dream

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!....GOSH!**

**A/n: Okay, so I know u all want Edward and Bella ness so I will give u some edwardandbellaness…….**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**BPOV:**

**~*~*~*~**

_I was lying down in Emmett's bed looking up at some guy. It was Emmett's friend. Edward's brother I think. He is insanely gorgeous though, more than he was when I last saw him. I can't remember his name. Then he started talking to me. I really didn't really comprehend what he was saying._

"_Bella?...Can you hear me?" He asked gently shaking me in a 'WAKE UP' kind of gesture._

"_Mmmhmm" I said sleepily, nodding my head._

"_Okay. You remember me. It's me Riley. I'm Edward's brother." He sort of sounded unsure about the last sentence. _

"_I remember…Riley." I sighed and remembered when I saw him, playing football in my front yard with Edward and Emmett._

"_Good, then you should remember I died." he said and I gave him a weird look. He certainly didn't look dead; in fact he was looking better than ever._

"_You're not dead silly…" I said feeling really delirious._

"_Well theoretically…no. But listen…" he said to me looking weirdly serious. "I'm a vampire"_

_What a lie. I wonder how he escaped death…? Whatever. I think something happened to his brain when he not-died. He really thinks he's a vampire._

"_Okay, sure you are Riley…" I said turning back over in my bed. But he grabbed my shoulder and flipped me back over. _

"_No, really. I am!" He said about to do something but Charlie burst through the door and he was gone in a flash…_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around and I realized I was in Emmett's room. _Why am I in here? _I asked myself. Then I remembered everything that happened last night. Emmett is such a great brother. Speaking of… Where is Emmett?

I turned over and he wasn't there, just an empty pillow. I got up slowly, not wanting to faint or something, and walked towards the door. I managed to trip on a video game box and ended up face down on the floor. Ouch.

I stood up a little wobbly like a baby just learning how to walk. Then I carefully maneuvered around anything Emmett had managed to spew on his floor, which for Emmet was surprisingly not a lot.

I opened the door and headed down the hall to the bathroom. I knocked lightly on the door just in case Emmett was in there or Alice. Nobody answered my knocking so I pushed the door open all the way. Empty. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. I looked like a pale bruised turtle. I don't know why but I kind of looked like a turtle. My hair wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it was in a messy bun. I shook it out and brushed it out. When I was finished with that I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I went pee, washed my hands, turned out the lights and walked out.

I walked down the hallway into my room thinking about the weird dream I had. Wow, I dreamt about a dead but not-dead vampire person who happened to be my brother's, best friend's brother Riley, who died about a year ago. Wow what an overly active mind I have. It was so real though, but I guess dreams are like that sometimes.

EWWW! But at the same time yum! My room smells like Emmett, but a lot stronger.

I changed into a tank top with a black hoodie over top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I fixed my hair into a bun on top of my head and put on light make-up. I found a note from Alice.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I'm going to the mall with Andy and her friend Bailey. I won't be home until late. Emmett should be home around 2 o clock so I'll see you later. Be careful. Oh and if you see Emmett tell him to watch his back. **_

_**Xoxoxoxo **_

_**Love, Alice**_

I walked down the stairs slowly careful not to fall again. When I finally reached the bottom I trudged into the kitchen to take my medications. I reached into the cabinet and pulled out a cup and went to the cooler and filled it up with water. When I swallowed about five pills I set the cup in the sink and went to the fridge to see what I could make for breakfast. Which was absolutely nothing.

We didn't even have enough milk for cereal. We had a whole jug before I went to bed last night and now there is barely one forth of it left. What am I going to do? I can't even drive to the store because I'm not aloud by Charlie but said I could. Even if Charlie would let me, my car is broken. So I guess ill call Emmett to see if he can come home and drive me.

I picked the phone up off the hook and dialed Emmett's cell phone number.

Instead of a normal ringing sound I have to listen to Emmett's call tone. Prom Queen by Lil Wayne.

_I loved her fancy underwear  
I sit behind her every year  
Waiting for the chance to get  
To tell her I'm the one she should be with  
Uuooahh  
She's popular with all the guys  
So innocent in my eye  
I could see her in my life  
She would've had the perfect sweet man  
But  
See she had other plans  
I couldn't understand  
Her and her stupid friends  
Varsity's biggest fans_

Never forget the day  
She laughed and walked away  
And I couldn't stop her  
I guess she had it all

She had it all figured out  
But she left me with a broken heart  
Fucked around and turned me down  
Cuz she didn't think I could play the part  
But now the prom queen, the prom queen  
Is crying sittin' outside of my door  
She never know how  
How everything could turn around

"YESSSS??" Emmett said in a weird accent when he finally answered.

"Hey Emmett umm… Are you busy?" I asked not wanting to have him stop everything he's doing to take me to the grocery store.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He said in a rush sounding worried.

"Emmett just because I call you asking if you're busy doesn't mean I'm hurt." I said annoyed "So are you busy or not?" I asked again

"Yea I kind of am. I can't come home if you need me cuz the dude is fixing my car and its all jacked up. HAHA!! GET IT!! JACKED UP?! HAHAHA! Anyways…Why?"

"I need to go to the grocery store because there is absolutely nothing in this house. And Alice is at the mall in Port Angeles with her friends. By the way she said to watch your back." I explained remembering Alice's note.

He laughed before saying anything. Jeez, I do not want to be in the middle of this Emmett/Alice battle, which happens frequently.

"Okay well I can have somebody come pick you up and take you if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks Emmett. Tell whoever you call to pick me up in fifteen minutes okay?" I asked

"Kay. Love you. See you later."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye"

I put the phone back on the hook and went to put on my flip flops. I walked back to the kitchen and plucked a hundred dollar bill out of the little basket where my dad puts money for groceries and emergency stuff.

I ran upstairs to my room and got my purse and cell phone and checked the house to make sure all the TV's were off and all the lights. When I was finished I heard a knock at the door signaling my ride was here.

**EPOV:**

**~*~*~*~*~**

I woke up from a weird dream. It was about Riley, saying something about Bella, Emmett's sister. Something like she was sick and he could help her. He said he was a vampire and could help Bella but she needed some convincing.

My brain makes up the stupidest things sometimes. I haven't even talked to Bella in like two months I barely even see her. But whatever it was just a dream.

It couldn't be real, Riley is dead, there no such thing as a friggin' vampire and Bella isn't sick-she's perfectly healthy.

When my brain was finished doing whatever it was doing, I got out of my bed and walked over to my bathroom. I pulled down my boxers and went pee then I washed my hands and brushed my teeth. I turned off the water and put my toothbrush and toothpaste away. I decided to take a shower so I turned the water on in there.

My shower was so relaxing. I washed my body then my hair and let the hot water massage my muscles out of the knots they were in. I heard someone knock on my bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I called over the running water

"Hey Edward me, mom, and dad are going out to breakfast. Do you want us to wait for you or do you just want to stay here?" It was Jasper who was asking.

"I'll stay here." I yelled back to him

"Okay. See you later then." He was about to walk away but before he did he added. "Way to go with James, by the way." and walked away

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. I felt proud about it. I mean it has been a year of me holding back my anger from him because I used to only see him at school so if I decided to kick the shit out of him there I would probably get expelled.

I got out of the shower and grabbed the towel off the rack. I wrapped it around my waist and headed back out into my room. I went through my drawer and found a pair of American Eagle boxers and a pair of jeans. I put those on and through my towel in the rack. I didn't bother with a shirt cuz no one was home and I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon it was only like nine.

I went downstairs into the kitchen and got out the milk from the fridge and put it on the counter. I went into the cabinet searching for a good kind of cereal. Screw Special K and Cheerios I want fuckin Fruit Loops! Okay so Emmett has rubbed off on me a little…So what?

I got out a bowl too and poured my cereal and milk into it. I put the milk away and the cereal box and got out a spoon from the drawer. I walked back to my gourmet breakfast meal and went into the living room.

I started multi tasking. Flipping through channels and eating at the same time. I have to admit I'm pretty good at it. Not a single drop spilled in the process. I finally settled on watching Pokémon because I wasn't in the mood for The Hills on MTV. That show is so gay; I mean you don't have to be Alice to know what's going to happen next. I'm saying that cuz Alice always knows what's going to happen next, and she is always right about it.

Right when Pikachu was about to battle Chansey the phone rang. God dammit I always have to miss the good parts. I got up and set my bowl in the sink and grabbed the phone off the hook. The number on the screen showed me that it was Emmett who interrupted my Pokémon show.

"DUDE! YOU MADE ME MISS PIKACHU BATTLE CHANSEY!" I yelled into the phone as soon as I pressed talk. I laughed at my stupidness; it wasn't really a big deal.

"Sorry man. Can I ask you to do something for me?" He asked

I was reluctant to say yes knowing how Emmett is but I went on and said

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Okay. Will you take Bella to the store? Her car is broken, I'm getting mine fixed now and Alice is at the mall in Port Angeles. And it's pouring outside so I don't want her to walk." he explained.

"Yeah sure. What time do I need to pick her up?" I wasn't going to turn down alone time with Bella. I mean last time I really talked to her was when she was hurt and she didn't even really talk that much.

"Okay thanks dude, and she said in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and ran upstairs into my room so I could put a shirt on. And I grabbed a pair of socks. When I went downstairs I put on my Nike tennis shoes and grabbed my coat and car keys. I turned off all the lights and the T.V. and out to the garage where my Volvo was waiting for me. I jumped in and opened the garage door with my little remote.

When my car was out of the garage I shut the door behind me and drove towards Emmett's house.

When I arrived about ten minutes later, I got out of the car and ran up to the front door in the rain. I knocked on it a couple of times and waited.

I heard footsteps signaling Bella was coming.

**A/n: Okay so I know I told you all I was going to have Bella and edwardness which I kind of did but I'm going to save that action for the next chapter! **

**OKAY PLEEZ REVIEW!!! PLEEZ! =]**


	9. Italian Roast

**A/n: Hey people! okay so here is some Bella and Edward. FINNALLY! I know u have waited a long time but that's a good thing! Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story! it means a lot me!**

**BPOV: **

I opened the door with my purse hanging around my shoulder. I almost fainted at the sight in front of me. I mean literally fainted. I stumbled a bit and I felt a warm hand catch my elbow.

Edwards hand. Damn, Emmett needs to get uglier friends. Maybe if he did I wouldn't feel this way. The last time I talked to or even saw Edward for that matter, was when I got hurt and he 'saved' me. And I barely even talked.

_I was walking around the side of school after the final bell rang when I heard someone walking behind me. I turned around to see James. Ugh he was so disgusting. So I kept walking. _

"_Hold up sweetheart." He said grabbing my shoulder a little too tightly. I tried to shake it off but he wouldn't let go._

"_Get off James!" I said trying to pull back. _

"_Oh come on sugar, you know you want me too." he said getting a little too up close and personal for my liking._

"_I SAID GET OFF!" I yelled as I kneed him in the groin. _

_He doubled over and I thought he would stay like that while I could escape. Obviously I'm not that lucky. _

"_BITCH!" he shouted and pushed me hard against the ground._

_I put my hands out to catch myself, but that wasn't such a good idea, I only ended up cutting my palms very deeply. I cried out in pain and James only laughed. He kneeled beside me pushing a hand in between in between my shoulder blades to keep me pinned to the ground. _

"_You see Bella, look what happens when you step out of line" He whispered close to my ear. _

"_One day you will be mine. You can either come willingly or by force. You choose." He gave one last shove before he walked out into the parking lot and drove away in his car. _

_I crawled over to the side of the school, curled up in a ball and cried. I was so upset. He was right. I was a bitch. A bitch that ruined peoples lives. I sat there and cried, unable to move. Then I heard footsteps from around the side of the building. I figured they were just going to keep walking straight but they didn't. _

"_Are you okay?" I heard a velvety voice ask me. I jumped at how close it was. I looked up to see Emmett's best friend, Edward._

"_Oh. Hi Edward. Um…I'm okay I guess." Was my lame reply. _

_I sat up a little straighter and attempted to wipe my face clean of tears. When I did I heard Edward gasp and he had a surprised/concerned look on his face. Then he picked up my hand and flipped it over to look at my palm. Then he looked between my face and my palm questioning. I took my hand back and I saw a big gash from under my pinky to under my thumb. _

"_Sorry…" I said stupidly because I didn't really have anything to be sorry for. But it seemed appropriate at the time. _

_Then he flippin took his shirt off! I was freaking out! He was gorgeous enough already with his shirt on but now it was off exposing his hard muscled chest. God, what I would give to touch it. _

_He wiped off my face for reasons I did not know until I saw the blood on it. I looked away as he wrapped his shirt around it._

"_There" He said "That should stop the bleeding." _

_I turned back to him "Thank you" I said as I searched his eyes for sincerity, if he was doing this out of kindness or if its all some joke and he would make fun of me later. But it was for real. _

_Then he called Emmett and told him where we were. I don't think he ever took his eyes off of me…_

"Are you okay?" He asked when I came back to reality

"Um…yeah, thanks." I said before saying "It's nice to see you again, Edward."

_REALLY NICE! _I thought silently to myself.

"Yeah, you too Bella." Gosh it was so nice to hear him say my name.

"Are you the one taking me too the store or were you here to see Emmett because he~" I started rambling because I'm pretty sure he wasn't my ride. Edward cut me off though.

"No, Emmett called me to see if I would to take you to the store. So I Am." he said still holding on to my elbow.

"Okay. Well than let's go." I said pushing past him to hurry down the steps.

Not such a great idea for me. Seeming how I'm practically disabled from being so clumsy. And the stairs were wet because of the rain. So of course I slipped and was about to fall on my butt. Instead of landing I stopped in midair. Well I was saved again by Edward. He had one arm around my waist and he pulled me to my feet.

"You might want to be more careful." He said chuckling to himself.

Of course I blush scarlet which made him laugh more. I muttered thanks before I wriggled out of his grasp which was sort of giving me an electric shock. He is oblivious of what he does to me. Then I headed towards the silver Volvo parked by the curb. But he beat me to it.

He opened the door for me and motioned for me to climb in. I ducked my head and blushed again. When I was in the car all the way he shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. Before he got in I took in the smell of his car. It was delicious and I never wanted to exhale but I did when Edward climbed in the driver's side.

He turned up the heat a little and started playing some music. I instantly recognized

It.

"Claire de Lune?" I asked. He looked at me surprised.

"You know Debussy?" He made it sound like I was stupid or something. It annoyed me. But my body betrayed me by blushing.

"Yeah, I listen to this sometimes. I'm not dumb I know stuff." I said quietly looking out the window.

"Bella…I didn't mean it like that. I mean, it's not so popular with teenagers." He said sheepishly like it was a big secret that he did listen to it.

"I know. It's okay." I said turning back to look at him.

He was staring straight back at me. I got lost in his emerald eyes and I didn't think I would ever find my way back. I got lost in his eyes the first time I met him. I still haven't found my way back.

"We are going to the Grizzly Plaza right?" He asked me and unfortunately he turned back around to look at the road.

"Yeah, the grocery store next to Starbucks." I replied staring at his bronze hair that looked like a beautiful disaster.

I just wanted to rip off my seatbelt and climb over to him and wrap my hands in his hair. Then kiss him with all the passion that ran thorough my veins. Then he would hold me close to him and we would sit in his car all night kissing and cuddling. We would fall asleep in the back seat then we would wake up and he would drive us back home and we would kiss the whole way but he would be able to multi-task and drive too.

"Umm….?" I heard a velvety voice ask.

I opened my eyes and realized I was only five inches away from Edwards face and I was leaning towards him. I quickly pulled away and blushed. _What is the matter with you?! _I asked myself mentally hitting myself in the head.

"Sorry…" I mumbled blushing a deep crimson. I looked back out the window again.

The rest of the ride was silent. I would sneak a glance at him every mi-second, to find him looking back. I would blush then he would laugh.

"We're here." He said pulling into a parking space and turning off the engine.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. There was about a good twenty feet between me and the front doors of the entrance. Twenty feet of flat treacherous asphalt.

_Come on Bella, you can do this. _I gave myself a little pep talk before taking a step.

Edward made his way around to me and we started walking towards the door. I could feel his gaze on me but I didn't dare break my concentration by looking up into his face. We kept walking until we reached the curb. Yay! I did it! I made it! Whoo-Hoo! My excitement soon crashed and burned.

Just as I was about to step up onto the curb, the top of my flip-flop snagged on the top of it.

DAMN IT! I ONLY HAD ONE FRICKIN FOOT LEFT TO GO!!

I put my hands out instinctively and embraced myself for the pain. But before I could reach the ground I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me over the obstacle the curb represented. Then he set me gently to my feet.

"Did you not heed my warning?" He said in a very sarcastic tone obviously referring to when he said 'You might want to be more careful'.

"Sorry." I said and he just laughed. Why did he have to laugh at my embarrassment?!

I righted myself all the way and hurried through the front door of the store. I grabbed a cart even though I wasn't getting a lot of things. I knew if a small basket I was carrying got too heavy I wouldn't be able to carry it. I could barely hold a gallon of milk up.

I walked around the store putting things into the basket as I needed them. Edward walked behind me at an appropriate distance. But I really wished he would walk closer…

I was walking down the baking isle and decided to get a chocolate cake mix. Since it was Emmett's Birthday in two days I wanted to make him something. I also got some chocolate icing, a tube of decorating icing, and candles. Then I walked to the dairy section to get a gallon of milk.

"Umm…Edward?" I asked wondering if he would say yes to my next question.

"Yeah?" He asked back, standing next to me now.

"Could you grab me a gallon of milk?" I asked feeling incredibly dumb.

"Sure." He didn't even hesitate or ask any questions. He just went into the refrigerator and pulled it out.

I saw is muscles slightly flex from holding the milk then he set it in the cart and looked at me.

"Thanks." I said and he gave me the most beautiful crooked smile and my heart melted.

"Welcome." He said simply.

I pushed the cart past him to the check out line. The last things the clerk checked out were my cake making stuff. Then he stuffed them into bags.

"Your total comes to one-hundred and fifteen dollars and ninety two cents." He said holding out his hand for my cash.

"Shoot. I only have one-hundred." I said making up my mind to take off the cake stuff.

"You can take off all the cake stu~" I tried to say but Edward cut me off.

"No keep everything on." He told the clerk handing him a twenty dollar bill. The clerk took the one-hundred dollars out of my hand too.

"Edward!" I exclaimed

"What? It's fine. But when you're finished making the cake you owe me a piece." He said jokingly. I was going to let it go I guess.

"Fine, but the change is yours." I said and went to grab the bags.

Edward beat me to it and took all of the bags in both of his hands. Then he motioned me to the door. We walked back to his car and put the groceries away. We were still standing at the trunk of his car when an idea popped into my head.

We should get some coffee. That way I can still see Edward and he won't have to leave. I was just about to ask him if he wanted to when he spoke.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" He asked seeming a little nervous. It's like he read my mind.

"I'd love to." I said as sweetly as I could.

"Great!" He said enthusiastically and he shut the trunk of his car and we headed back towards the shops.

When we got to the door he held it open for me and I walked inside. Of course it smelled delicious inside. I was about to walk up to the counter to order but Edward gently grabbed my arm and said:

"What do you want? I'll get it and you can find us a table."

"Okay, can you get me an Italian Roast please?" I asked him looking into his eyes.

"Sure." He whispered staring into my eyes for a second longer before walking up to the counter.

I found a table for two by the window and I sat down, putting my purse down on the table top. I waited a couple of minutes until Edward came back with both of our drinks in his hands.

"Thank you." I said "And for back at the grocery store."

"You don't have to thank me Bella. I was glad to help." He said sincerely "What did you need the cake stuff for any way?" He asked

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DON'T REMEMBER!!" I exclaimed sounding like an angry wife whose husband forgot about their anniversary.

"Oh my God. What did I forget this time?" He asked nervously and I could tell he was thinking hard.

"I'm ashamed you don't remember you best friend's birthday…" I said shaking my head.

"Oh right! So what do you have in mind for him?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

I took a sip of my coffee and it tasted heavenly! So I took another sip.

"Um…Nothing really…I was just going to make him a cake. I wanted to throw him a surprise party, but I don't think I could make that work…" I explained disappointed with myself. Emmett deserved so much more than what I could give him.

"Well, maybe we could throw him a party at my house. I know Alice would love to decorate, Jasper could get all of our friends together, and you and I could make a whole bunch of food tomorrow. Including the cake since its half mine…" He said smiling at me.

I was so exited! This would be great! Emmett so deserves this.

"REALLY!?!?" I almost yelled and most of the people around me turned and stared. I blushed a strawberry pink because they were the ones being too quiet, so I wasn't going to blush scarlet for these undeserving people.

I turned back to Edward and saw that heart breaking crooked smile spread across his face.

"Yes. Really." He said still smiling, obviously amused by my enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh that would be great!"

"We can meet up tomorrow at my place to start making all the food and Alice could come to decorate." He suggested

"Sounds great!" I squealed.

I have no idea what came over me but I jumped up out of my seat and ran over to him and gave him a big hug. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me…" I whispered and I felt the shivers run through his body.

I quickly pulled away embarrassed, threw out my drink and made a beeline fore the door.

I walked quickly towards Edward's Volvo but was caught by my elbow. It was Edward so I tried to walk faster.

"Bella! Wait!" He yelled easily catching me by my shoulders and he turned me around. I tried to look anywhere but his face. I was too embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" he asked trying to get me to look at him.

"Nothing. I'm embarrassed. I didn't mean to hug you…" I said and I actually started crying. Wow I felt so stupid. I absolutely had no reason to cry at the moment.

"Aww…Bella…Why are you crying?...Don't cry. I didn't mind your hug at all." He said and then he actually pulled me into another hug.

"It's okay. I know you were exited." He whispered into my ear and shivers ran down my spine.

I nodded into his chest and then we pulled apart. He had his hand over my shoulders as we walked to the car. I walked over to my side of the car as he walked to his. I wanted his arm back over my shoulder. I wanted him to hug me again. No, I wanted him to do more than hug me…

He got into the car and we silently drove back to my house. At one point he slipped his hand into mine and I felt that electric shock. But it didn't hurt but it felt really good. It kind of scared me at first that he did slip his hand into mine but then I embraced the fact that he did.

When we pulled up to my house I didn't move for a second and then when I did Edward said something.

"Bella…" he began "I had a great time today."

He was now about four inches from my face and leaning closer still.

"Me too…" I whispered back.

We both leaned in for the kiss. I could feel his cool , honey-scented breath on my lips.

Three inches left to close the distance…

Two….

One….

**A/n: HAHAHAH!! I'm EVIL and I'm proud. Okay! What will happen next…? Wanna know? Ok review!! I Hope you liked it! I know many hate me at the moment but so what!**

**Review PLEEZ!!**

**~Janey =]**


	10. IMPORTANT An! HAVE TO READ!

**A/N:**

**OKAY this is just an authors note but its REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Lets pretend that Jasper and Rosalie NEVER KISSED. And everything about them making out isn't true. But Rosalie isn't Emmetts girlfriend yet….**

**This is really important because the rest of my story isn't going to have anything to do with that. So its really important you knock it out of your brain and burn it. **

**But Rosalie is going to be a friend of Alices… Sorry that I did that. I Know it was really gross to think about and I have no idea what I was thinking. **

**So if you agree that should never have happened then review and tell me. **

**If you think it should have still happened and have an idea that I could put in for everyone being with the people they should be with than review and tell me!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOU TIME!!-that sounded soo nerdy-**

**And sorry for you inconvenience- even more nerdy…**


	11. Confidence

**A/n: Okay. So I'm updating now.**

**So I've decided to keep the whole Jasper and Rosalie thing. But I have a plan to make it work out. And trust me everyone will be with who they should be with in the end. **

**And this story IS NOT ending like a walk to remember. I told you guys/gals in the summary that it was a twist but still different. I meant A LOT different…But any ways thanks to everyone who reviewed and a thanks to the peeps who told me to keep the Rose and Jazz thing.**

**Heres the next CHAPPIE!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**previously…..**_

_We both leaned in for the kiss. I could feel his cool, honey-scented breath on my lips._

_Three inches left to close the distance…_

_Two…._

_One…._

_~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**BPOV:**

_STOP!! _I mentally screamed at myself. _Bella you cant do this! Life isn't about just your wants. If he wants you too he will get hurt! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! You can't do that to him. _I was yelling at myself.

_HE WON'T EVEN WANT YOU!! _I screamed in my head again. Anything to make me stop. _YOU HAVE CANCER!! HE WON'T LIKE YOU!! YOU'RE SICK! _

I fully convinced myself by then. He won't accept me if he knew. He wouldn't look at me the same way he does now. He won't like me. He will call me a bitch just like James did. Then they would both be right.

I was just about to pull away when my door was flung open. Great.

"Well have a look at the time! Did you all have fun? Good!" Emmett said as he ducked his head into the car.

He was staring at me with sincerity and a sad understanding. I don't know what the understanding part was about, but I think I had a pretty good idea. I mean what else does a person feel towards another person who has cancer and is slowly dying?

But towards Edward, his stare was pure anger. Not hateful or mad. But _angry._

I was begging Emmett wouldn't do anything stupid to Edward. Such as kick his ass, give him a butt whooping, punch him in the face, etc., etc….. All the things Emmett wouldn't hesitate to do.

"Bella, get out of the car." Emmett ordered me and I obeyed.

Before I got out I shot Edward a thank you look and an apologetic look. He looked back at me knowingly.

I got out of the car and walked around to the trunk.

"Pop the trunk." Emmett ordered Edward. "Don't you dare leave! I'm getting Alice to help Bella with the groceries. When I come back you and I are going to have a little talk." He sounded a lot like an over protective father. Well Emmett has the over protective part down pat, but he's not quite the father part. He's a really good brother though.

I picked up the two lightest bags and started walking. But before I could get anywhere with them, Emmett had already snatched them out of my hands and ran up the porch stairs to get Alice to help me.

When I started walking up to the door I felt like I was missing something….

GREAT…..I left my purse in Edward's car on the front seat. Okay, well I have to go get it. But then Emmett will be mad. But then again Emmett's inside getting Alice….

What the hell! Might as well. I need to live a little before….before I die…

I made sure Emmett was still inside before I launched 'Rescue my purse from Edward's car without getting caught by Emmett and not getting lost in Edward's eyes' mission.

Yeah I know it's a long name for a two second mission but it at least related to the subject…

Emmett wasn't out yet so I made my way back to Edward's car. When I got there Edward had his head on the steering wheel and was muttering under his breath.

I leaned in the door to get my purse that was sitting in between Edward's seat and my seat so I had to reach in pretty far.

When he noticed me he almost screamed and he jumped like a foot in the air. But he noticed it was me he quickly pulled himself together.

"I'm really sorry Bella. Things got out of hand." he started apologizing, but I quickly shut him up.

"Don't be. I had fun." I said in a whisper.

Then just like in the coffee shop the brave Bella came out and I kissed him on the cheek.

It was warm and soft against my lips. And it was fuzzy from his newly shaved face. It was amazing. I wonder what his lips taste like. But before it got out of hand I whispered close to his ear.

"I had a great time. Thank you." Then with that I jumped out of the car purse in hand.

Emmett still hadn't come out of the house thank God. So I was going to play it like nothing happened at all since he left, and went to stand by the trunk again.

Emmett came out of the house followed by my little tiny sister, who was bigger than me in age but not bigger than me in size. She was tough none the less. She sometimes even made Emmett wince. But she was so lovable. Like a ferocious kitten.

Emmett made his way into the car staring at me the whole time walking there. I couldn't read the expression on his face but it wasn't a happy one.

Alice made her way over to me smiling as always. And I mean ALWAYS. Even in her sleep…

"Hi Alice." I greeted when she got in hearing range.

"Hello Bella!" She squealed and I knew Emmett told her what Edward and I were doing.

Or what we were about to do.

"So are you going to let me carry a bag?" I asked with a small touch of sarcasm because I already knew the answer.

"Nope!" She said popping the 'p'.

"Whatever." I said annoyed.

Just because I was weak didn't mean I couldn't do anything. It was so weird not to help anymore. I always used to. I mean I still can but it just takes a lot of effort on my part.

I walked up to the door and turned to see Edward and Emmett pull away in the car. I felt so bad about everything I did. I shouldn't be with him. I can't be with him. I didn't want to hurt him. I'm _not_ going to hurt him. But Emmett might have other plans…

I waited for Alice to get up to the door and when she did I held it open for her. She said thank you and went into the kitchen. I walked in too and headed up to our room. I would offer to help Alice but she wouldn't let me no matter how hard I tried.

When I got in there it still smelled like Axe but what ever Alice sprayed-that smelled like strawberries- was over ruling it.

I set my purse on my bed and took off my sweatshirt. I threw that into the hamper and walked off into the hallway. I went into the bathroom so I could take a shower.

I undressed and stepped into the shower. I scrubbed my body and I washed my hair. I stayed there just relaxing for a moment under the hot water, letting it wash away my stress.

When I finished I grabbed a towel wrapped it around me and walked back into my room. I changed into a pair of silky Care Bear pajamas which were a gift from Emmett. It was so funny when he gave them to me. He was actually wearing them and he came out and said "I don't think these like go with my eyes…." in a preppy girl voice. I was laughing hysterically because they were extremely tight on him and he looked like a stereotype gay guy.** (A/n: no offense to gay people. I'm all for gay pride! But I'm not gay myself). **Then he asked me to take them off of his hands. It was a sweet gift. He will do anything to make me laugh.

When I went downstairs Alice was still in the kitchen so I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I flipped through channels until I got to Americas Next Top Model. I sat watching Miss Jay trying to teach the girls how to catwalk. Wow. Some girls are just so stupid.

The next thin I knew a little pixie had landed herself right next to me on the couch.

"Spill!" She said in a serious, yet exited girl tone.

**( A/n: Meaning tell her everything that happened between E/B.)**

**EPOV:**

**~*~*~*~**

We didn't get our real kiss but she had just kissed me and I was almost hyperventilating. My cheek was still warm from her warm, soft lips. It was the sweetest and gentle thing I have ever felt. It was the best thing I ever felt!

_WAIT!! I can't feel this way about my best friend's sister! It's not right! It is so against everything_! I yelled mentally

_WAIT!! Who is there to care?_ Right as I thought that my answer appeared in the seat next to me.

"Drive." Emmett said in a deathly serious tone.

He slammed his door shut as I obeyed. I knew what I was in for. But I didn't care. I really liked Bella.

I looked in my rearview mirror to see Bella standing on the porch looking after my car in an apologetic stare. I knew the reason. Emmett. He was not going to let me get near her. But I'm going to try not to let that stop me. That is a whole lot of trying on my part.

"Where am I driving to?" I asked not taking my eyes off the road.

"Away from there. Go to your house." He said rigid in his seat.

"What is the matter with you?" I got the balls to say **(A/n: BIGGER BALLS! If that's possible! Raise your hands if u agree!) **

"What the hell do you think is the matter with me Edward?" He yelled "I ask you take my sister to the damn grocery store and you come home and I fucking find you about to make out with her!"

I could almost feel the waves of anger rolling off of him. It was annoying. I mean he has no right to tell me and Bella what we can and can't do. But I kind of knew where he was coming from. It was weird when Alice and Jasper started going out. That reminds me…. I'm going to have a little talk with the four of them…in the same room…together…sharing their feelings. Yikes.

"Yeah well you didn't have to find us." I said getting really confident all of the sudden.

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT MY BABY SISTER!! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" He yelled again and looked at me. And shook his head. "God-dammit, Edward. Why do you have to be so fucking complicated?"

"I don't know… Maybe because I don't know what else to be!" My voice growing louder as my anger unveiled itself. "Maybe because my little brother just died and I don't know how to live without him!"

"Edward…You're not the only one going through tough times trust me…" He mumbled sinking into the seat.

"You're right. People in Africa are suffering from AIDS, rainforests are getting destroyed, people in New Orleans lost their houses, and polar bears are endangered! BUT ME!! I LOST MY LITTLE BROTHER!!" I yelled.

Emmett just sat staring at me. It was silent for a minute.

"My little brother…." I said in an incredulous tone. "My best friend…my teammate….my hero…." I began naming all the things he was to me.

These were what he was and what he still is. I love him. And I know he is watching over me everyday.

"We're here man…" Emmett said in a barely audible whisper.

He put a hand on my shoulder and I could tell he was crying too.

I got out of the car. As did he and we walked into my house. I could tell that we would talk about the whole Bella thing until later. We were just going to hang out for now.

We decided to play video games. Nothing out of the ordinary. Of course I had an extremely slight limp but my dad fixed me up pretty good and it was almost healed. Only a couple more days until it healed completely.

My dad was downstairs watching House and my mom was in the kitchen making dinner. I smelled really good too. My dad always liked to try to guess ahead and figure out what the diagnosis is. He is right most of the time too.

Of course Emmett and me were sent upstairs to play our video games. It was okay I had a nice Flat screen and game systems. If you want to get scientific.

Me and Emmett played for a couple ours before we settled on talking about Bella.

**OKAY!! There it is! Not too much. Thanks too the people who review! it keeps me motivated to right!! So I already said about the Rose/jazz thing but they will be back together with they should be. Edward mentioned it in this chapter! **

**So I hope EVERYONE who read this enjoyed it! So if you read it, it would be nice if you could review it! **

**I like to know who reads this! I don't care how long it is even! just review! I like reviews! **

**Anyway, I will update soon **

**-EmJaNe =] **


	12. Conversation with the Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…which makes me mad….*tear**tear***

**A/n: Here is the next chapter! YAY!!! Alright… So I'm very exited to reach 100 reviews!! I'm happy. thanks for all of them and I'm glad everyone likes it!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**EPOV:**

We just finished playing Guitar Hero when my parents left to go out to dinner. Jasper went to a party with Benjamin and Mike. But not without my warning: No girls, no stunts… He took my warning with a little help from Emmett…

We were downstairs sitting on the couch watching Live Free or Die Hard. It's one of our favorites. Emmett always laughs and say I would be the computer nerd and he would be Shane, beating people up and trying to save me at the same time. It was pretty funny though because he's right.We were in the middle of the part where Shane was fighting the ninja chick while the nerd was trying to hack into the computer, when the TV turned off.

"What the hell?" I asked looking around for the remote.

"Edward." was all Emmett said and I knew what he was about to talk about.

So I nodded my head in acknowledgement. I was going to be with Bella no matter what he said. She makes me feel better, whole. I don't think about Riley being gone.

**EMMETS POV:**

Was I going to tell him? Or not?

The only thing on my mind was Bella. I didn't want her to get hurt. I don't know with Edward. He hasn't held on to a girl for longer than a couple weeks. I don't want Bella to be that girl he just throws away. I don't want that to ruin our friendship and I don't want that to ruin Bella.

"Umm…About Bella…" I said hesitantly.

I don't know if I can do this to Bella. Can I trust Edward with the biggest secret of her life? Of my life even? I just didn't know. I'm pretty sure his dad didn't tell him or anyone for that matter. A doctor couldn't do that. Could they?

"What about her Emmett?" Edward asked very defensively looking like he was about to _try _to beat me up.

"You know I don't want you to be together." I stated because that was obvious to anyone.

"Yeah, well how is that your decision?" he asked

"I don't want to see Bella get hurt…" I said in a firm tone

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD HURT HER?!" He yelled

I could think of a million ways he could hurt her. Most of the ways he could hurt her would be accidents, ways he didn't even know he could. Bella was so helpless.

"Edward Bella's…." I was thinking about whether or not I should tell him the secret.

"What Emmett? What is she?" He asked in a sarcastic way.

"Edward, she's fragile. In more ways than one." I said sadly.

"Yeah, yeah…She's fragile. I get it." he said

"I'm not fucking kidding Edward!" I yelled. He was being a dick about this.

"I KNOW!! I'm not going to hurt her Emmett. I promise you that." he said sincerely. "I _really _like her. Okay?"

"Yeah I bet you like her a lot Edward. But I really don't want you to hurt her and I don't want to see you get hurt either, man."

"I know Emmett. But I promise that wont happen." he said back

"Well I'm going to go home and talk to her about it okay?" I asked

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna head home now bro." I said standing up from the couch.

"Alright. You need a ride?" He asked

"Yeah."

He got off of the couch too and went to get his coat. Before he did he threw me the keys.

"I'll meet you in the car. Go ahead and start it."

"Alright." I said and walked outside.

Before I walked into the garage I swore I saw some sort of flash and I heard a noise.

"Hello?" I called into the air.

No answer.

"Is anyone there?" I called again

Still no answer.

I was getting a little freaked out so I ran into the car.

As soon as I got in the car I locked all the doors and blasted the music. One of my favorite songs was on. LOOKING BOY BY HOTSTYLZ AND YUNG JOC!

Hell yes this is the funniest song eva!! I know all the words.

Weak lookin' boy, you slow lookin' boy,  
Dirty white sock on your toe lookin' boy,  
You rat lookin' boy, will you marry me, splat lookin' boy,  
Whoopi Goldberg black lip lookin' boy,  
Midnight train Gladys Knight lookin boy,  
You poor lookin boy, Don Imus ol' nappy headed ho lookin' boy,  
Diggin in your booty that smell lookin' boy,  
Do you run with the KY jelly lookin' boy,  
Getcha Riiiickkyy!! Morris Chestnut shot in ya back lookin' boy,  
Valtrex brand new gay lookin' boy,  
You in house L Cool J lookin' boy,  
Getchya No Mama! No Mama! Penny off good times big J.J. lookin' boy,

(Hook) [X4]  
Point Em' Out

(Verse 2:)  
Oh L.L. I need love lookin' boy,  
Fake I.D. can't get in club lookin' boy,  
Remember me from school? Hell no you gets no love lookin' boy,  
Gangsta homo thug lookin' boy,  
Ring around yo tub lookin' boy,  
Oh it's the first of the month, Bone Thug lookin' boy,  
Got yo hand off the chain lookin' boy,  
This yo brain on drugs lookin' boy,  
Jang-A-lang, Jang-A-lang, Jang-A-lang, Bernie Mac lookin' boy,  
No eyelids can't blink lookin' boy,  
You are the weakest link lookin' boy,  
No Chris, no Chris, no! Raz B lookin' boy,

(Hook) [X4]  
Point Em' Out  
Get Em'

(Verse 3:)  
You better getchya weak lookin' boy,  
Geek lookin' boy, Pepe Le Pu you stink lookin' boy,  
You don't do nothin' but wash my feet lookin' boy,  
Bang, bang, bang, skeet, skeet, lookin' boy,  
Tight lookin' boy, I fight lookin' boy,  
Had to retaliate, Mike lookin' boy, you dike lookin' boy,  
Your momma so slow she can't cook Minute Rice lookin' Boy,  
Flop lookin' boy, Stop lookin' boy,  
Can't take off her top lookin' boy,  
Women be shoppin, women be shoppin, black Chris Rock lookin' boy,  
Case lookin' boy, Horse and carriage, Cam'ron and Mase lookin' boy,  
You ape lookin' boy, Can I help you? Yea put 2 on eight lookin' boy,

(Hook) [X4]  
Point Em' Out  
Get Em'

(Verse 4:)  
You'ze a broke lookin' boy, joke lookin' boy,  
Let me clear my throat lookin' boy,  
Spongebob on your shirt lookin' boy,  
I play in dirt lookin' boy,  
All dirt K-Swiss lookin boy,  
Brown dookie stains in drawers lookin' boy,  
Scooby Dooby-Dooby-Doooo!!! Mike Vick lookin' boy,  
I won't need no rent lookin' boy,  
Lookin' real ugly in the face lookin' boy,  
Jail lookin' boy, weave lookin' boy,  
Need to brush yo teeth lookin' boy,  
Boot lookin' boy, soup lookin' boy,  
Wearin' green Joggin suit lookin' boy,  
Say it again! Say it again! Ol' pinky lookin' boy,

(Hook) [X4]  
Point Em' Out  
Get Em'

(Verse 5:)  
Just letchya soul gllloooowww!! Curl lookin' boy,  
I know you wanna leave me, David Ruffin lookin' boy,

Anywhere you meet me goin' down lookin' boy,  
Hot Stylz and Young Joc lookin' boy,  
Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha tickle me Elmo lookin' boy,

You'ze a brawl lookin' boy,  
If I was a little bit tall lookin' boy,  
(Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff) now that's the smell of clean…ol' Pine-Sol lookin' boy,

This is the song that doesn't end, lamb chop lookin' boy,  
Bang-bang, bang-bang, bang-bang, ol' pops lookin' boy,

(Hook) [X8]  
Point Em' Out  
Get em'

(I look like I eat tuna casserole all day lookin' boy)

When the song was finished and Halo by Beyonce was about to come on but I wasn't having that shit. I turned off the music completely and waited for Edward some more. Jeez he said he was getting his coat but it doesn't take fifteen minutes to do that.

When Edward finally knocked on the window I unlocked the door, he got in and started to drive.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" I asked him.

"I went to get my coat but then I had to pee. So I did and washed my hands but got water all over me. So I had to change. Then I came back downstairs and went looking for my keys. I couldn't find them so I ran back upstairs to look for them. Then I remembered you had them so I came out here again." he explained.

I busted out laughing. It sounded hilarious, and the mental picture I got was about to make me piss my pants.

Edwards face was beet-red and that made me laugh more. It wasn't really that funny but I couldn't stop laughing. It felt good to laugh.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward yelled and punched my shoulder.

"Okay….okay…" I said finally calming down.

We were on the road now , off of his driveway. I needed to take a walk. By myself. I needed to walk things off.

"Let me out here Edward." I told him.

"Why? We're almost there." he said confused.

"I just want to take a walk." I said and he finally pulled over and let me out on the sidewalk.

"Whatever you say. See you later then."

"Thanks. I had fun kicking your ass in Guitar Hero." I said holding in my laughter.

"Get out of here man." He said pushing me towards the door.

I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore and I got out of the car. I shut the door and Edward took off. I waved and headed towards my house.

I needed to think about what to do.

On one hand I held Bella.

And on the other I held Edward.

I didn't want to hurt Bella and tell her she couldn't find someone she could spend the little bit of life she had left. I understood that she wanted to experience a relationship because she hasn't before, but she was expecting to have more time to work on that. I didn't want to see her get hurt if Edward rejects her for having cancer. Of course I would drop kick his ass all the way to Mexico if he did, but still.

I didn't want Edward to get hurt either. I mean if he didn't reject her and found out about her cancer. That would just add to the tradjedies in his life. If they did fall in love and whatnot that would be someone else he loved gone. It wouldn't ruin him as much as it would ruin me when she died but it would ruin him.

They seemed to like each other a lot. I mean the way they look at each other when they see each other is weird to me, but that's the way people who are in love look at each other. That's how me and Rose used to look at each other…

That's another thing I was worried about. Rose. Yes I know she 'broke up' with me, but her and Jasper weren't officially going out either. I mean, they made out and all but they were both wasted so they probably didn't even realize what they were doing.

Alice still didn't know what happened and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't want to see her hurt too. I loved her the same amount I did Bella and I would protect her the same amount I would protect Bella. But she wasn't as fragile as Bella but she was still my sister.

I was about to walk up the driveway behind my Jeep into the house, when I heard a voice. Bella's voice.

I looked around the side of the Jeep and saw her sitting Indian-style on a blanket by the tree. She was looking up to the stars and it seemed like she was talking to them.

I listened to her conversation.

**BPOV:**

I decided to talk to the stars. They were the only ones that truly listened and understood me. They wouldn't cry and try to comfort me. They wouldn't try and tell me I wasn't a life ruiner. They wouldn't even answer me, which I was grateful for. Another thing is that when I died their lives would keep going and they wouldn't mourn over my death. They weren't sad about me having cancer and they didn't care. They wouldn't tell my secret to anyone either.

Alice was inside probably asleep inside and Emmett wasn't home yet so I began my conversation.

"Hey." I said not knowing how to begin

"I went to the store with Edward today." I said awkwardly

I decided to get past the awkwardness and feeling dumb and just began to talk about what I felt.

"Edward makes me feel normal, like I belong. When I was with him today a brave side of me came out and I did things that I thought I might regret but in the end I didn't. Life is no good without taking chances. In the end my chances proved to turn out good. It takes some people a lifetime to realize that but I don't have a lifetime do I?" I asked but it was a rethorical question.

"Why did I have to get sick? I must have done something to deserve it. I don't think that God goes around giving cancer to just anyone. I have sinned in the past, but nothing too major. Maybe it was me being born. I mean Emmett and Alice were what their parents wanted. Charlie and their mom wanted them. The only reason Charlie was with Rene was because Emmett and Alice's mom died when they were babies. But my mom didn't want me."

"Rene didn't want me to live. So was that the reason, because I wasn't what someone wanted. I don't really know but that's my guess…I'm still not what people want though. Nobody wants a sick, lost teenager. But I'm not going to be here much longer so it will be okay right?"

"But I really like Edward….But I don't want to hurt him….I promise I wont…I wont let him fall in love with me…."

I started to yawn and began to feel really tired. So I stretched and fell asleep on my blanket. Glad to share my feeling with the stars.

**EMMETTS POV:**

I was crying by the end of her conversation. I was going to let her be with Edward and I was going to let her live her own life how she wants. But I'm still going to protect her.

I went around my Jeep and carried Bella into the house and up to bed. I found Alice sitting by the front window that was open and she was crying too. She was listening like I was. I nodded at her to show I was heard too.

I put Bella in her bed and kissed her forehead.

**A/n: HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! PLEEZ REVIEW! **


	13. Bacon,Eggs,Emmett

**Disclaimer: I…..Don't…..own twilight!..... THERE!! I said it…**

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews they are great!!**

**Okay, I know the parts that have to deal with Bella and her cancer might not be realistic…but I'm trying. I did some research on the subject but it wasn't major it was just so I wasn't too off. Even though people who died in my family died of cancer, my knowledge of it isn't too detailed. So please don't be that person who picks apart what I write and makes a big deal out of it. I know some of you people have had a person with cancer but please don't be mad at me if I get something wrong. I'm trying to get it right. So thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the story!**

**^^^^^^PLEEZ READ!^^^^^^^^**

**BPOV:**

I woke up in the morning to the fresh smell of bacon and eggs. I got up slowly, but then I remembered I never got a chance to hide my cake stuff. I shot out of bed which probably wasn't the best idea for me.

I ended up falling to the floor with a thud. I was lying on top of something. It was under my stomach so I pulled it out. Well of course it was Alice's Dolce and Gabbana yellow leather sandal pump. What is with her and these five-hundred dollar shoes? I looked around and found the matching one.

As I was about to throw it over there someone flung open the door. I looked up to see Emmett. Of course. He walked in and grabbed me under the arms like a two year old, and lifted me to my feet.

"Thanks" I said to him and I threw the shoe.

"Anytime…So? How did you fall this time?" He asked me, looking around the room to find the culprit. Then he spotted the pair of shoes.

We looked at each other and said 'Alice' in unison. We both laughed for a while. It felt good to laugh around with him. It felt normal and carefree.

I stopped when I started to smell burning bacon. Then smoke. I looked over at Emmett and he was sniffing too.

"Umm…Emmett?" I said asking him if he was going to do anything about it.

He looked at me then took off running into the hallway and down the steps. It sounded like an elephant stampede. A couple seconds later I ran downstairs too.

The kitchen was all black. I could barely see Emmett in the mix of it fumbling with the frying pan on the stovetop. It must have been really hot because he couldn't seem to get a good hold on it. I didn't think there was much I could do around the stove so I ran around opening all the windows that were downstairs and I opened the door. The smoke alarm was going off now too so I ran into the kitchen and pulled a dishtowel out of the drawer and started waving it around under it.

When it finally went off I ran back into the kitchen to find Emmett by the sink running water over the pan. I looked back at the stove and saw the other pan still on it. I ran over and tried to get it but it was too heavy. DARN IT!! Why do I have to be so weak that I can't help anybody?!

"Emmett!" I yelled loudly but not too loud.

In the next instant he was next to me.

"You forgot something." I said.

"Shit!" He yelled again. It was all he had been yelling since we came down here.

I picked up my dishtowel again and started waving it around to get all the smoke out. It was helping a little but not too much. I was coughing like crazy and so was Emmett. He is such a dummy. I mean making breakfast was a sweet gesture…but when it ends up like this…not so much. But its okay, at least he tried.

I was still waving the towel around and coughing when someone tapped my shoulder. I freaked out, jumped about two feet off the ground, and screamed.

The person that tapped my shoulder laid their hand on it to settle me.

"Whoa! Calm down, Bella. It's just me." A warm velvety voice said while chuckling.

I spun around so fast that I smacked him in the face with the dishtowel and lost my balance. Wow…That's another thing I'm cursed with…clumsiness.

The person…Well I knew it was Edward…grabbed me under the elbow and helped me regain my balance. I looked up at him and he had his other hand on his cheek where I had hit him with the towel.

"OH MY GOSH!! Edward I'm so sorry! I didn't mean~" I started to apologize but he stopped me.

"Bella!... It's okay. It doesn't even hurt anymore." he said in the gentlest voice I've ever heard.

I blushed a deep crimson and when I noticed he hadn't let go of my elbow yet I blushed a darker shade, which I didn't even know was possible. He laughed at me and then dropped his hand off of my elbow. He looked around and laughed even more.

"What happened in here?" He asked still laughing.

"Emmett…Bacon….Eggs…Stove…" I said and he laughed more obviously understanding.

His laugh was glorious. It was so pure and rich. Like sweet cream. I wish I could listen to him laugh all day. I wish I could listen to him laugh for all eternity…but that is impossible. But maybe when I do pass on I will become an angel. Then I will be able to look over Edward and my family. That would be cool. Plus, I've always wanted to fly.

I was about to laugh with him but I remembered something.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, my tone dead-serious.

Did he break in? I don't think he would have…but still….

"Umm…The door was open and I heard the smoke alarm…So I figured there wasn't any need to knock…sorry." he said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh yeah!.." I said as I hit myself in the forehead for being so dumb.

I remembered I left the door open to help get the smoke out. Duh.

"A LITTLE HELP!!?!?!" I heard Emmett's booming voice yell.

"Coming!" I yelled as I turned to wave my dishtowel around.

But I was caught by Edward's voice.

"How can I help?" He asked.

I didn't answer with words, but instead I ran to the drawer that was supplied with dishtowels and oven mitts. I pulled out a towel and threw it to Edward, and started waving my towel around again.

Edward took the hint and started to wave his towel around too.

Emmett's voice rang through the smoke again.

"I DIDN'T MEAN HELP WITH THAT!!"

I ran over to him, almost knocking Edward over in the process. He followed me over to Emmett after that.

When I got to Emmett I started laughing my head off and Edward did too. The sight in front of me was so funny I almost peed my pants.

"STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME!" Emmett yelled, and we just kept laughing.

Emmett was standing there covered head to toe in flour. The only part of him that wasn't white was his eyes. He had his hand clenched by his sides, and the bag of flour was by his feet and it was spilled all over the floor.

I went over and picked up the bag of flour and put it back on the counter where it was in the first place. Then I walked back over to Emmett and Edward. Edward was still laughing so Emmett punched him in the shoulder. They were about to get at it because Edward was laughing harder now and you could almost see how red Emmett's face was from his anger.

"Knock it off you two!" I yelled. "Edward, you keep waving the towel around and Emmett, you take off your shirt!"

Edward got right back to waving the towel with a smile on his face and Emmett just looked at me and smiled from ear to ear.

"Oooh…You want me to take my shirt off, do ya?" He started to tease.

"Shut up! Just do it Emmett!" I yelled at him, annoyed.

"Oooh! She's feisty too!" He teased more as he took of his shirt.

Emmett was so muscular, it was almost scary. He could be very intimidating if he wanted to be. But he was really just like one of those over-sized stuffed bears. Scary…but strangely comforting.

"Okay. Now go take it upstairs to the hamper, while I clean up this mess…" I said.

He ran upstairs and I looked over at Edward who was laughing like a hyena. **(A/n:Bad animal joke…sorry) **

I stuck my tongue out at him and went to wet down my towel in the sink. When it was completely soaked I rung it out a little and knelt down on the floor next to the spilled flour. I started to wipe it up and it was about half way done I noticed the smoke was almost completely cleared.

I looked around and I saw Edward sitting about six feet away from me with a smug smile on his face.

"Nice job…" I said still examining the room.

"Thanks. You're doing a pretty good job your self."

I blushed a strawberry pink and went back to wiping off the floor. Edward just sat there watching.

The kitchen was completely clean now, but it still smelled like smoke.

Edward had offered to help a million times but I kept denying his help. This wasn't a big chore and I could do everything on my own. So this time I didn't want help…even from Edward. I told him to go sit on the couch and watch TV and that Emmett would be down soon.

I was right. Emmett came stomping down the stairs. He was still shirtless but he had a new pair of jeans on, his hair was wet, and he smelled like fresh Axe. He came over to me and wrapped me into a big bear hug.

"Thank you for helping me fix that….I love you." he said

"Love…you…too…now…can't….breathe…" I tried to say but it came out in little gasps.

He let go immediately and I tried to regulate my breathing. It was a little harder for me to catch my breath because…well you know.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Do you need anything?" he asked so fast I almost didn't understand him.

I did need a glass of water and I did need to still take my medicine.

"Yeah. Water and medicine." I sort of choked out.

He got right to it and filled up a cup with water and handed me all of the pills I needed to take. They were all huge but I had gotten used to it. I took them all with my water. When I finished there was still half a cup of water left so I started to finish it when Edward walked into the room.

"Is everything okay in here?" He asked.

I was still drinking the water so I couldn't answer. I was kind of glad I couldn't and I knew Emmett would make a lie sound believable, unlike me.

"I hugged her too tight and she couldn't breathe. So I got her water." Emmett said sheepishly. He made it sound like the exact truth.

"Oh." Was all Edward said in reply.

We all fell silent for a moment. I could tell Edward was trying to say something but didn't know how.

"Emmett I'm gonna take Bella out to lunch." he said in a firm tone. I didn't know why he used it but I was so shocked he just said that.

Emmett looked like he was about to protest, but then he looked at me and towards Edward.

"Okay. Just have her home before six." he said.

Emmett looked at me asking 'Are you sure?' with his eyes.

"Ill be fine." I whispered to him then I ran upstairs to change.

**A/n: OKAY!! there it is! I hope u liked it! PLEEZ REVIEW!!**

**I really hope you liked it!**


	14. MultiColored Flowers

Discalimer: I do not own twilight

A/n: Sorry its been so long since I'veupdated. But now I'm going to give you another chappie! YAY!

Okay well you should enjoy it. And I'm starting another story called With A Burning Passion. Its only one chapter so far but it will get better.

**Emmett's POV**:

I did it. I fucking did it.

I knew I did it for Bella but I couldn't help feeling proud of myself. But Edward sure better be careful. If he even did one thing to make her upset, even if it was an accident, I would still beat his ass.

Sure I was afraid Bella might get hurt but I didn't want to show it. Bella didn't need me to show it, for her to know it was there. It scared me to know she wasn't going to have anyone to help her if something went wrong. One because I wasn't going to be with her and two, Edward didn't know shit about her. He wanted to…but he didn't.

Bella didn't want him to know and for good reason. I knew Edward like the back of my hand. He would just feel guilty and apologetic all the time and he might even push her away because he didn't want to lose anyone else. Sure, Edward was the local 'bad ass', but he had feelings too.

We were just standing there in the kitchen, silent. It was awkward and I was running all those thoughts through my head as he just stared at the steps, awaiting Bella's return. I didn't know what to say. Well…yes I did. But I knew Edward would get all pissywith me and not give a damn about what I had to say. But it wasn't going to stop me. If he tried to interrupt me even one time, I would knock his fucking head off.

"Edward~" I began and just as I suspected he fucking interrupted me.

"Emmett you fucking know that I'll take care of~" He thought he could stand there and tell me what I knew and didn't know.

"BULLSHIT! Bella is _my _sister and I can take back what I said and you can drive home by yourself!" I was pissed and he knew it.

"Emm~" he tried again but I wasn't having his shit.

"NO! You better fucking listen to me Edward! You don't know _anything _about her! And until you do you're screwed! She's not like other girls Edward! She's so much _better_! I swear if you don't realize that you could hurt her pretty fucking bad!" I wasn't yelling but whisper-yelling.

I was so mad. My anger wasn't directed at a certain person except for myself. I didn't know how to handle things lightly anymore with anyone but Bella. I knew how to soothe her and make her feel better and when I did I felt better too. But I didn't want my having to soothe her, be because of something Edward did to her. My brain was a jumbled mess and I didn't know shit about how to handle it. The only way I could think of was yelling.

I felt a hand come down on my shoulder and I sort of flinched away from it, like a scared dog trying to be petted. And in a way…I was a scared dog.

"Emmett…I know she's special and not like other girls. But I swear to you I _will not _hurt her. And you're right. I don't know anything about her except how fucking beautiful she is and how she makes me feel whole again. But I _want _to know." He said to me and I had to use everything in me from breaking down right there and not yelling back at him, revealing Bella's secret.

I didn't have time to say anything else before he talked again.

"And if I hurt her in _any _way, I give you permission to cut my balls off. But you might have to do it fast cuz if I hurt her I will probably kill myself." He told me and I could feel the sincerity behind his words.

But that didn't last long because I started busting out laughing. Edward didn't even _have _the balls to kill himself. And I laughed because I wouldn't need permission to cut off his balls if he hurt her and that probably be the only thing I would do to him.

"Alright. I take your word for it." I said and held out my hand.

He took it and slowly averted his gaze towards the steps. I wanted to puke and smile at the same time. But I didn't do either. I just sighed. He really did like her. I knew that he did the first time I saw them together.

It was when she 'tripped' at school and was a fucking mess huddled up against the brick wall. She told me she tripped but I'm not as fucking stupid as I may seem. I knew someone did it to her and it pissed me off. But she wouldn't tell me shit and my plan of killing every motherfucker at school wouldn't really work.

I looked over to the stairs and saw Bella carefully moving her way down the stairs. She had her hair up in a little ponytail on her head and had a pair of tight jeans on and a blue hoodie. When she looked at Edward, who was staring at her, she bushed a tomato red and went to get her shoes.

"I'm going to wait for you at the car. Okay?" He asked her and she nodded her little head.

Edward shot me a glance before heading towards the door. I knew what Edward was implying with that look. He wanted me to follow him outside and wanted to tell me something. So I followed him looking over my shoulder at Bella who was getting a bag of her things together. She looked happy and I was grateful for that. Edward made her happy and made her feel normal. Or that's what I heard from her talk with the stars.

**EPOV:**

Bella looked beautiful of course, even if she was just wearing a simple pair of jeans and a hoodie. It was okay, but I felt bad about her feeling like she needed to hide herself from me. I mean I didn't want her to walk out in one of those skanky mini skirts and a low cut top, but I didn't want her to _hide. _

I didn't know if she had gotten the cake stuff away to hide it properly from Emmett, so I devised a simple plan of leading him out of the house so she could get it if she needed to. I didn't really know what to say to Emmett when we got outside but I guessed a simple question about her would do.

I shoved my hands in my pockets when I stepped out through the door into the chilly weather of Forks. Emmett was right behind me and I didn't know how he was standing it. He didn't have a shirt on and his hair was all wet. He must have been freezing his ass off.

"So…" I began "What's her favorite color?"

It was a shitty question and I knew he probably didn't know the answer but that's all I had.

"I have no fucking idea." He said with a chuckle. "Why?"

Shit.

"Umm…I wanted to get her some…flowers." I said feeling like a complete moron.

Emmett started laughing at me like I knew he would. I didn't mind it so much but it was still really fucking embarrassing.

"Dude…flowers?" He asked through his laughter.

"Yeah…and don't fucking laugh!" I said while punching him in the shoulder.

"Sorry. Flowers are…nice."

His laughing finally died down and Bella finally walked out of the house. She looked at us and smiled. It was so damn adorable. I smiled back, looking like a big idiot.

She walked up to Emmett and gave him the biggest hug her little form could muster up. It was truly a Kodak moment. He held her close and buried his head into her hair and I think I heard her whisper something like 'thank you' into his chest. That only made Emmett hold her tighter. But not as tight as last time that almost suffocated her. Then he whispered 'I love you' into her hair and she said it back.

When they finally separated I walked over and hooked my arm through Bella's and gave Emmett a small wave. Bella waved back too and turned back around.

"Bye. Be careful." Emmett said and walked back into the house.

I walked us to the car and opened the door for Bella. She blushed and climbed in. I absolutely loved it when she blushed, It was so fucking sweet and I wished I could just rub the red off her cheeks. I couldn't though. I would wait for later to do that.

I walked around and climbed in on the drivers side. As I pulled out onto the road I heard her draw in a deep breath.

"My favorite color is different everyday, by the way." she said.

**BPOV:**

I cannot believe myself! Wow. I was so embarrassed. My face was definitely going to need some recovering time because it was a flaming red.

Edward looked taken aback by what I said with his mouth hanging open and staring at me.

"You heard that?" He asked, turning his head back to face the road.

"Yeah…" I answered shyly. "So I guess you're gonna have to get multi-colored flowers…" I said trying to sound sarcastic.

"I wasn't planning on buying flowers though…" he said keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"Oh…" Was my genius reply.

I was a little disappointed. I was kind of hoping on the flowers. They seemed nice. I thought flowers from him would be sweet and like the stupid apologetic flowers from my family and friends. I hated those. They made me feel like such a freak. They all said 'Get Well Soon', and it was like they were mocking me or something. I knew I wouldn't get better.

Before I could get very far, Edward broke through my thoughts.

"Did you get the stuff?" He asked and looked at my bag curiously.

"What stuff?" I asked feeling extremely stupid.

But before he could answer I remembered. He was talking about the cake stuff.

"Oh! Yeah I got the stuff…" I said stifling a laugh. It sounded like we were smuggling drugs or something.

I looked at him and he was smiling too, obviously thinking the same thing. Then my eyes drifted away from his face to his hair. His gorgeous, bronze hair…I wanted to take a nap in it. It looked so soft and inviting. Then my eyes drifted from his hair to his eyes. His sparkling, green eyes…I wanted to swim in them. They were so beautiful and it was like they were hiding his whole life story in their depths. Protecting it from anymore hurt. You could stare at them all day and probably never decipher the secrets…

Then my eyes fell upon his mouth and I again wanted to melt. His lips were fixed in the most breathtaking, crooked smile. All I could think about was leaning over and pressing my lips to his. Then the kiss would get deeper and more passionate. I mentally moaned at the thought.

Then he looked over at me and I realized my moan wasn't just mental. I moaned out loud and I couldn't believe it. I was so embarrassed and my face was as red as a jalapeño pepper. He was still looking at me and smiling.

I don't know why he was smiling though. I guess he knew I was fantasizing about him.

"Sorry." I whispered and looked out the window.

"For what?" He asked.

I figured he already knew so I said it anyway.

"For fantasizing…" I whispered again. My face was painfully red now.

"Oh…I don't mind." he breathed. And it made me shiver.

I felt his hand slip into mine and he rested them on my thigh. The rubbed the back of my hand and he didn't seem to notice he was rubbing my thigh too. It felt so good. I had to hold another moan back. Wow. I felt so ridiculous. He was barely rubbing my thigh. But that one simple gesture felt so amazing and there was some sort of electricity sparking between us.

I was very upset when he pulled up to his house. He gave my hand a little squeeze before exiting the car. I sat there awestruck for a moment, pondering on the fact that he actually wanted to hold my hand.

I gathered up my stuff and was about to open my door, when Edward pulled it open and motioned for me to climb out. It was so sweet and of course I just _had _to blush. That was annoying. I wonder if they had some kind of medication for that.

He hooked his arm through mine again and led me up to the house. I saw a Vanquish in the middle of the driveway and I was nervous. I was guessing his family was home.

When we reached the door Edward opened it and I went in.

I've never really been inside of the Cullens house- I mean mansion , before. It was gorgeous. With butterscotch colored hardwood floors, and in was very open. Then there was a _huge_ entertainment center, with an enormous television. The couches were big too. One was in an 'L' shape and the other one was the same style but not in the 'L' form. In between those was a glass coffee table, and next to that area was a gigantic, staircase. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a huge chandelier.

I looked up, and sure enough there it was. An amazing chandelier. I didn't have any words for this place. Beautiful didn't do justice. I just stood there and gaped.

I heard Edward chuckle beside me. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. I blushed and turned my head towards one entryway.

Jasper was standing there with a tub of ice cream in his hand and a giant spoon. Chocolate was smeared all over his face and he looked at me and smiled. Then he looked at Edward and waggled his eye-brows at him. I blushed of course and Edward glared at Jasper causing him to cower back into what I assumed to be the kitchen.

I looked up at Edward and smiled. I took his hand in mine walked towards the kitchen.

"Let's get to work," I said enthusiastically.

************************************************************************

**A/n: Okay! there it is. The next chapter might get fluffy!!**

**It will be more Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper planning the party. **

**I HOPED YOU LIKIED IT!! REVIEW PLEEZ!!**


	15. Ultra Soft

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**It really means a lot!**

**And to the people who read my chapter of 'With a Burning Passion', I will be updating that soon but only if I get anymore free time this weekend. **

**Omg! I was at the marina where we have our boat, and a whole bunch of people, this includes old people, were on the pier doing the Cupid Shuffle. Or at least they were trying to….but it was hilarious…**

**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**BPOV:**

I went into the kitchen and set my things on a little island that sat in the middle of the extremely large room.

Everything looked brand-new and so shiny that it almost hurt my eyes. Everything was stainless steel and the countertops were a shiny black. I was so amazed at the beauty of this kitchen I forgot about the other people in the room. I walked around to each of the appliances and noticed how expensive each thing was. I loved cooking and I loved kitchens so I would know.

I've never cooked in any other kitchen besides my own so I was really exited. I really wanted to start cooking but I wanted to admire the kitchen before I made a mess with my baking. I was standing there just basking in the kitchen's overhead lights. I would probably never have this experience again. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I jumped out of my state of admiring and turned around to see a pair of emerald eyes looking at me in concern.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked searching my face for something.

"Yeah…I'm fine…why?" I asked back. Did I do something wrong?

"Umm…you were kind of _petting _the counter…" he said looking at my hand that was still on counter.

I quickly took my hands up, clasped them together in front of me and spun around so Edward couldn't see my cherry-red face.

"Sorry…You're kitchen is just…amazing…" I said as I started towards where I left my bag.

But I didn't get too far. Edward grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. I tried to look anywhere but his face, but I didn't get away with that either. He took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. Of course I was blushing. I looked up into those emerald eyes hoping he would put his soft lips against mine. And at the same time I was hoping he would push me away and make everything easier.

"The kitchen isn't the only amazing thing in this room…" He said to me looking deep into my eyes.

"Yeah….You are pretty amazing…" I whispered obliviously.

He laughed and was starting to lean in for what I obviously knew was going to be a kiss, and I honestly didn't think I was ready to be kissed. But thankfully Jasper saved me.

"Whoa!!!" He yelled to us.

Edward pulled away quickly and looked straight at me. I looked away and pulled out of Edwards grasp.

"Please! No lovey-dovey, suck each other's faces off, crap while I'm around…it's the least you could do…" Jasper said with a ton of seriousness in his voice.

"It's okay Jasper. Alice will be over soon so you can "suck-face" with her." I said to him putting air-quotes around suck-face.

He froze in place with wide eyes. He looked at me in disbelief then to Edward in what seemed to be desperation. I didn't know what was wrong with him but I decided to ignore it. I just walked over to my bag and unloaded everything onto the shiny black counter.

"Can I use the phone to call Alice?" I asked to no one in particular.

Edward turned and pointed behind me. He was in the middle of a conversation with Jasper when I asked. So I was curious to what they were talking about. But I didn't ponder to long with that.

"Yeah. It's next to the refrigerator." He said then returned to his conversation with Jasper.

I walked to the phone that hung on the wall right next to the fridge. The refrigerator was one of those kinds that had one door for the freezer and the other for the regular fridge. It had a whole bunch of pictures of Edwards family and friends on there. There were a couple of Edward, Riley and Jasper as little kids and some of them right before Riley passed away. Then there were some of all of them with Emmett. Then I came across one if me and Jasper when we were about three years old and we were kissing. Edward was in the back round making the funniest face ever. It looked like jealousy and disgust ties into one. It was funny to imagine me and Edward now kissing and Jasper in the back round making that same face. But without the jealousy.

When I finally finished looking through the pictures I picked up the telephone and dialed Alice's cell phone number.

After two rings she answered but I didn't hear the hello I was looking for right away. Instead I just heard a bunch of talking and rusting. Then came Alice's voice. '

"_Just try on the darn dress! IT DOESN'T MAKE YOU LOOK FAT!" _she yelled in the back round.

"Hello?" she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Hey Alice, its Bella. Are you going to make it to the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Oh! Hi Bella! Of course I will make it!" She chirped.

"Good. Um…when are you going to get here?" I asked again.

"I can probably be there in about an hour and a half. Give or take."

"Great! I'll see you then!"

"Okay! Bye Bella! Love you!" she said then hung up.

I put the phone back on the hook and went over to the supplies I had laid out. So I had two containers of chocolate icing, one can of blue decorating icing, one can of green decorating icing, a pack of twenty candles-which I only needed eighteen of- and a box of chocolate cake mix. The only things I needed was a bowl to mix the ingredients in, a pan to bake it in, a mixer, water, vegetable oil and a three eggs. I really hoped Edward had all these things. I was a little rude by assuming he already had them.

I looked around the kitchen wondering where they might keep all these things. I went over to the refrigerator and slowly opened it. I was afraid of getting caught. I peered at the shelves but I didn't get a good chance to see anything.

Somebody poked me in the ribs. It tickled really bad and scared the crap out of me. So I did what I do best, screamed and jumped.

I spun around to see who did it and almost fell over. But Edward caught me and put his hand over my mouth because I was still screaming. But his hand was soft as Charmin Ultra-soft toilet paper. Wow. That was a really bad comparison. But his hands _were _ultra-soft. They immediately made me quiet. I kind of wanted to lick his hand. I imagined it with him-instead of licking my hand-he would lick my lips. Then that would turn into a full blown make-out session and Jasper would just have to get over himself and leave. But I was pretty sure Edward wouldn't want to do that with _me._

I would just make it quick. He won't even notice.

I darted my tongue out and tasted the palm of his hand. It was amazingly warm and soft, my taste buds were about to explode. I got carried away and left my tongue out longer than I was planning to. I guess he did notice after all.

He didn't pull his hand fully away but he just took it away and brushed his finger against my bottom lip. That was even more amazing than when I licked his hand. His touch left a trail of tingles. My knees were about to give way underneath of me. But Edward held me up and chuckled.

"If you wanted me to get my hand off of your mouth you could have just told me." He said while chuckling.

"Sorry…" I said feeling incredibly dumb and my face was burning.

He just thought I was being childish and trying to get his hand off my mouth. Well I guess it was a normal assumption. That is normally was people do when they want to get a hand off of their mouth. You lick the hand, the person thinks its gross and pulls their hand away.

"What were you doing in the refrigerator anyway?" He asked as he pulled away from me.

"I was looking for eggs." I said looking at the floor.

"Oh." he said than went back to the refrigerator and looked into it.

"Well….We don't seem to have any eggs….But…I can go get some." He said while he pulled his head out of the fridge and closed the door.

"I'm sorry…Are you sure you want to go to the store?" I asked feeling guilty about not being overly prepared like I usually am.

"Yeah it's no problem. Jasper will stay with you and help you find your way around the kitchen." he said and grabbed his keys off of the counter.

"Okay…Thank you."

He told Jasper to stay with me while he was gone and said he would be back in about fifteen or twenty minutes.

I waited until he came in to look around for things so he wouldn't think I was snooping. I walked over to a cabinet and opened it. I was looking for a big bowl to mix things. The cabinet I opened was just filled with a bunch of spices and different types of tea. I continued to do this with about three more cabinets and I still couldn't find a bowl.

"Do you need help with something?" I heard Jasper ask from his seat on the counter stool.

"Yes. Do you have any big mixing bowls?" I asked when I turned around to look at him.

"Yeah. They are in the cabinet under the counter, next to the dishwasher." He said and pointed towards it.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

I walked over and pulled out a decent sized metal mixing bowl. As I walked back to the counter Jasper was sitting at I started to feel light-headed. I knew it was just my cancer acting up again. I usually would faint and stay like that for a couple seconds and be fine again. So I knew it would pass.

When I got to the counter I had to grip the sides tightly for support. My legs were getting weaker under me and I knew I would fall any moment. I started seeing black spots in my vision and I heard Jasper.

"Bella?" was what I heard.

I couldn't answer him at the moment because I was focusing on trying to stay conscious.

**JPOV:**

I was out of my seat right next to her now. I was freaking out.

I noticed there was something wrong when she walked back to the counter and then she started sagging down towards the floor. Her eyes were starting to roll back in her head and her eyelids were drooping. I didn't know what was going on or how to handle it. I couldn't get my dad or my mom or Edward because none of them were home now, which was just my luck.

I held Bella up by her waist while her body went limp and her eyes closed.

"BELLA? BELLA!!" I yelled.

I honestly thought she just died in my arms. But I had to stay calm. I could still hear her breathing, so she wasn't dead. So she just fainted. I brought her over to the little bench in the corner of the kitchen and laid her down on it. I put the back of my hand against her forehead and found that she didn't have a fever.

I turned to grab the phone and call 911 when I heard her sigh. I turned back around and saw her with her eyes open and she was sitting up.

"Bella! Are you alright I'm about to call 911!" I said to her and she quickly sttod up.

She wobbled a little bit and I rushed over to hold her up.

"NO!! DON'T CALL 911!" She yelled and she was scared for some reason.

"Bella. Yes. I have to call them so they can take you to the hospital and make sure your okay." I said trying to calm her down.

"NO Jasper! DO NOT CALL 911!" she yelled again.

"Bella they won't hurt you. They are going to help you." I said assuming she was afraid of doctors or something.

"I'm not afraid of them Jasper!"

"Well you need help! You just fainted!"

"Jasper! I'm fine! Please!" She was sounding desperate now.

"Bella. You need to have medical attention." I stated

"Jasper…I'm sick." She said.

"I know. That's why I need to take you to the hospital or call~" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"NO! Jasper…I'm _sick_...I have leukemia." She said and I was shocked.

Wait. Bella can't have cancer. She's perfectly fine. Well, except for that little fainting episode but that was it. All of the times I've seen her she looked fine.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

" I have cancer…I stopped responding to treatment 7 months ago. I'm sorry…" She explained.

Why was she sorry? If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I used to make fun of her and avoid her. I felt like crap at the moment. How could I have been so stupid.

I walked right up to her and hugged her. She started to cry and I wanted to apologize. But I knew I shouldn't. She would just feel bad, and I'm sure she's heard enough apologies to last her a while. She buried her head into the crook of my neck and kept crying.

I stroked her hair in a friendly way and told her it was okay. It wasn't okay in every sense of the word but I just needed her to calm down. She shouldn't have to feel like this but I know it was hard for her. She was probably stressed out.

We stayed in that position for a while until she finally lifted her head up.

"Are you going to treat me…differently, now?" She asked and that made me feel bad.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" I asked

"I honestly don't know…" She said.

"Thank you Jasper. You're a great person." She said to me as she slowly pulled away.

"Your welcome. So…do you need help finding anything else?" I asked trying to get off that touchy subject.

**BPOV:**

"Yeah…" I answered honestly…

I needed help finding a lot of things. Some things that aren't really tangible…

**A/n: Okay! THERE IT IS!!**

**What a surprise!**

**She told Jasper!!**

**OMG!!**

**Yeah well Jazz knows now! So how will things be between them now? **

**I know I keep getting away from the cake making scene but I PROMISE it will be in the next chapter! and Jasper will deal with Alice too!**

**If you read this PLEEEEEAASSE!!! PLEEAASSEE REVIEW!!**

**Reviews are better than licking Edwards hand!!....okay…maybe not that better….BUT I STILL LOVE REVIEWS!!!**


	16. Kitchen Monsters

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**A/n: Okay first I'd like to say that I'm EXTREMELY sorry for not updating in like 3 weeks. The excuse I'm gonna give is that I have been busy. I can't believe I haven't updated! **

**I can't promise a longer chapter but you never know!**

**Okay so I hope you enjoy and I would like EVERYONE who has read this chapter to review it PLEASE!!!!!**

**APOV:**

I can't believe she is even acting like this!

It's a great dress and she looks wonderful in it! She is just too stubborn to actually see through the couple pounds extra she has, and just accept that she too can look good! She won't look at herself in the mirror, and whenever she does she just puts herself down!

Bailey Downs has been my best friend since second grade. We have always been there for each other and taken advice from each other, but she won't listen to me when I say she is beautiful just the way she is! I mean sure she might be a little bigger than most but she isn't fat! She's just….pleasantly plump.

She has curly red-orange hair and hazel colored eyes. She was standing in a gorgeous, green dress that reached to the tops of her knees and it had a criss-cross pattern across her chest. It was darker at the top and got lighter as is reached the bottom. It looked really good on her but she was being stupid about her weight.

"Alice! Nothing is ever going to look good on me!" she yelled again and I was pretty sure the whole store could hear us.

"You look amazing!! Why can't you understand that?!" I yelled back

"NO! Why can't _you_ understand? I mean, look at me…then look at you." she said, sounding sad.

"We look the same! We are equally pretty! We are both unique!" I told her.

I had on a purple, short bubble dress that had a black ribbon under the bust and a purple rose that matched the bottom color of the dress. The top part, on my chest, was a lighter purple. But we both did look good.

"Come on Al. I probably won't even get a date to Emmett's party anyway. So why do I have to wear this?" She asked me as she examined herself in the mirror.

"Um, excuse me, do you doubt my skills?"

"What skills?" she asked not trying to insult me but she was confused.

"My matchmaking skills! You have a date already, and trust me; he's definitely interested in you."

"Oh my God, Alice! Who is it?" She yelled sounding angry but excited at the same time.

"I'm not telling you. And you better get that dress because I know he's going to love you in it."

"Fine…" she finally agreed

"YAY!" I squealed. "Now, will you help me pick out a dress for Bella? We have about forty-five minutes until we have to go over to the Cullen Mansion."

"Okay" She said and we changed back into our regular clothes.

**BPOV:**

I heard a car pull up and I was immediately panicking.

Jasper can't tell Edward. I got lucky that Jasper was treating me the same but I didn't think I was going to be as lucky with Edward and I didn't want to take that risk. Me and Edward weren't officially dating yet but hopefully we would be soon.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he questioned back

"You have to promise me you won't tell Edward!"

"What? Why?" he looked really confused.

"He might not treat me the same. Just please, please don't tell him!" I was getting nervous and I really didn't want him to tell Edward. It would ruin everything and he might get mad at me.

"Okay, I promise. But I can also promise he wouldn't act that way." he said as he went to the fridge and pulled out two cans of Coke.

"Here." he said as he passed me the can.

I wasn't going to catch it. It was flying through the air, attempting to land in the hands of the clumsiest person in the world, who just so happened to have the worst case of butter-fingers known to man. But I actually caught it. I, Isabella Swan, the most uncoordinated person alive, caught the can.

I was so surprised, that I actually squealed.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask, but it wasn't Jaspers voice.

I turned to the doorway to see Edward standing there with the most brilliant smile on his face. I blushed a bright red and held up the soda can.

"I caught it." I stated in a small, but proud, voice.

That made him laugh. His laugh was the most beautiful thing I have heard in my whole life. He walked over to the counter and put the bags that were in his hands down on the counter.

"So I got the eggs…and a couple of things to decorate with. I got some drinks and food too." He said pulling each item out as he said them.

"Great!" I squealed and attacked him with a hug.

"You're the best!..." I told him then started to pull away.

"Nope, you're better" He said holding me closer to him.

Of course I blushed, it was natural. I mean you can't describe me without saying 'she blushes like crazy too!' or 'you know, the girl who always blushes.' If someone said that than you would know it was me right away! But it's okay. It's become my signature. I guess I'm sealed with a blush.

"Well can we start on the cake now?" I asked slightly pulling away, even though I didn't want too.

"I guess…" he said and reluctantly pulled away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had everything set up and ready go.

The bowls were out and everything was mixed in.

Edward started making a mess and was getting really frustrated with not being able to mix it right so I sent him out in the living room with Jasper. I think they were playing Halo on the X-box. But I didn't really care as long as they stayed out of the kitchen.

Edward got out the electric mixer for me so I was mixing everything together; trying to fix what Edward left behind.

I stopped for a second to take a sip of my water and I heard the doorbell ring. I had a pretty good idea of who it was.

I ran into the living room just as Edward was getting up from the couch. I guess I pushed him down on the way to the door because he fell back into the couch. When I got to the door I flung it open and I knew I had a huge smile on my face.

Alice and Bailey were standing there talking back and forth but I ended their conversation when I attacked them and pulled them into a group hug. They laughed when they finally realized it was me and they hugged back.

"Hey Alice! Hey Bailey!" I greeted them as I pulled away from the hug.

"Hey Bella.!" Alice chirped.

"Hi Bella! I haven't seen you in a while!" Bailey said with a smile.

"I know! It's been too long! Well come on in so we can catch up!" I told them while motioning them into the house.

When we got to where the boys were, Edward was smiling up at me and I didn't see Jasper. I heard footsteps going up the stairs, and looked up to see Jasper running up them. He was acting so strange. I really hoped it didn't have anything to do with me telling him about my cancer.

Edward was looking happier that I was coming out of my shell a little more, and I was really happy too. I felt a whole lot better being more out-going than shy. Life's too short to be like that, and in my case life was even shorter.

"Edward, you know Bailey, right?" I asked while motioning to Bailey.

"Of course! How could I forget the girl who threw a book at my head when I asked her a question in English class?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

I looked over at Bailey who had a smile on her face but she was also bright red.

"I'm sorry! You scared the crap out of me! It was a natural reaction!" she tried to reason.

"Throwing a book at someone's head is a natural reaction?" I asked with a laugh.

"It's okay. I was just kidding. Yes of course I know Bailey, and hello to you too Alice." Edward said which stopped further argument.

"Hi Edward!" Alice greeted back. "Where's Jasper?" she asked.

"Um…I think he said he had to go change or take a shower…something along the lines of personal hygiene, I don't know." Edward answered.

"Okay, well I bought some decorations and its Friday, so are your parents going to be home tonight or tomorrow night?" she asked as she fumbled with a bag from the party store.

"Nah, they're on a trip to Seattle to see my grandparents, they're gonna be gone all weekend." he explained.

"Great! Well then, Bailey and me will start on decorations, Bella can keep making her cake and you can keep playing…whatever it is that you were playing." Alice said while motioning to the giant television screen.

"Okay, let's get to work!" I said clapping my hands together and turning back to the kitchen.

I started walking back when I was captured from behind. I squealed a little bit then laughed. I could recognize those big strong arms anywhere, and those nice, firm abs….what they must look like…ahh….

"Now do you really think that I would let you go in there alone?" Edward asked in a whisper right next to my ear, causing me to shiver. His lips were brushing my earlobe with each word he said.

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked in a whisper too.

"Well you might get attacked by kitchen monsters….you never know what could happen." He explained in a serious tone.

"Well won't you get attacked too if you come in there with me?" I asked, playing along.

"Nope. I hear that if you are in pairs, they don't bother you at all. But when you're alone they tend to get feisty."

"Whatever you say..." I said while laughing.

I wiggled out of Edwards grasp and continued into the kitchen. Of course he was right behind me. As he said, he didn't want me to get attacked by kitchen monsters. Well on the bright side, at least he has an imagination. Most men don't. It's an attractive quality in a man to have an imagination.

When we got into the kitchen I went back over to my mixing station and Edward went over and sat on a bar stool. There was a built in remote in the counter top that he used to switch on a TV that was right above my head so we both had a pretty good view of it.

He turned on the news and there was something on about a journalist escaping from being held captive. I wasn't really paying attention to it as much as I was paying attention to my mixing. The bubbles just wouldn't go away!

I kept mixing not paying attention to the news any more until something made me listen.

"_Now this is a sad story…" _the newscaster began.

"_10 year old Colby Curtin dies from cancer after getting her one last wish fulfilled."_

I felt so bad and horrified that an innocent 10 year old died from this horrible disease we once shared.

"_Colby was diagnosed with vascular cancer 3 years ago and she was too ill to visit the movie theater. She really wanted to see the new Pixar movie "Up". So a family friend was able to get a hold of the studio and they personally delivered a DVD copy of the movie to her. She was not able to keep her eyes open to watch it so her mother narrated it for her. Colby died seven hours after the movie…with her wish fulfilled." _

When the story ended I was in tears. That was just so heart breaking. That poor little girl didn't even have a chance. She didn't deserve it, she was only ten! She got her wish fulfilled. Maybe the movie "Up" was a sign that she was going _up _to heaven.

I turned around to Edward who was looking back at me. He wasn't crying but it looked like that story got to him too. When he saw that I was crying he immediately got up and came over to me.

I set the mixer on the counter and he wrapped me in a big hug. He just held me. I started crying a little more because I didn't know what to do about telling Edward about _my_ cancer. I wouldn't know how to tell him and I wasn't sure if I even wanted to.

My face was buried in his chest and he was nuzzling my hair with his nose. It was calming me down a lot and I decided to pull away. He still held onto my shoulders but came out of the hug.

"She's in a better place now." He said, and I believed him.

I nodded and he rubbed my shoulders reassuring me that it would be okay. I turned to my mixing bowl and started mixing again.

I finally had all the bubbles out and I poured the mix skillfully into the pan. I made sure it was even and I put the oven on preheat. I turned around and took a deep breath.

I think I was just attacked by a kitchen monster….

**A/n: I know it's not long but I can promise the next one will be! **

**I just had to give you guys something and I hope you liked it!**

**She meant the story was a kitchen monster at the end part right there. And that story is true. I thought it was so sad! I cried. Only a normal human being would cry or at least feel bad. That was just a summary of the story but I've been wanting to have a scene like that in there so I used that story. **

**Okay so I hoped you guys liked it and I promise the party is going to be the next chapter and the whole Alice and Jasper thing will be worked out! **

**PLEEEZZZ REVIEW!!!! I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!! AND IF You DON'T I WILL SEND THE KITCHEN MONSTERS AFTER YOU!!!**


	17. Colorful Bubbles

**A/n: Alrighty…before any of you personally murder me, I would just like to remind you that without me you wont have anymore story…so…please don't kill me…I enjoy living. **

**And I'm going to apologize again for not updating as fast as I promised. I was on vacation and at Herrington harbor a lot, so now that I actually have free time I'm going to update! YAY!**

**I updated my new story! Its 3 chapters long now! If you haven't red it yet, you really should!!! And a little review on it would be nice too…!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**BPOV:**

When the cake was finally finished and decorated I took a deep breath. I actually finished cooking something without a trip to the emergency room. It was a big accomplishment for me. Well…Edward might have been a good luck charm. And he did help with a lot of the decorating…so maybe it wasn't as great as it could be. I didn't actually cook something by _myself _without going to the emergency room. But still…I _am_ Bella Swan, so I did have the right to be a little bit proud of myself.

The cake was pretty big and it came out perfect. It had tye-dyed icing, and only the top was white. So Edward wrote 'Happy Birthday Emmie-Bear' on the top in his very neat hand writing. If I even attempted to write something on the top like he did it would come out in big messy splotches. I was very proud of our team-work.

Edward had went out to check on the Alice and Bailey to make sure the decorations were coming together, which I was sure they were because Alice was doing them. And Bailey was just as creative.

Edward's mom, Esme, happened to have a cool cake storing thing. I just had to make the cake on the little platform, and a lid closed over top of it so I could keep it in the fridge without ruining it with aluminum foil.

So I carefully opened the fridge and placed the cake in an empty on one of the bigger shelves. It fit perfect and I didn't drop it-thank goodness.

I sighed in relief that all of our hard work was perfectly safe in the refrigerator. I shut the refrigerator and almost died.

"RAWR!" Edward yelled and grabbed me.

I screamed and found myself unable to breathe. I started choking and Edward didn't notice. I started hitting his arms that were around my stomach in hopes it would help me get more air. He let go and he wasn't laughing like he was before.

I backed up and started coughing while I tried to catch my breath. Edward came over to me and gently rubbed my back. It felt really good and it was calming me down.

"Breathe Bella," _Easy for him to say. _"Take deep breaths."

I did what he instructed and took in a big breath and let the air flow into my lungs. I felt like an idiot because all he was doing was trying to have a little fun and I nearly suffocate. I felt really bad because he was really confused and he looked guilty.

"I'm really so~" He started.

I held up my hand. "No, Edward. Don't be. I'm the one who is sorry. You just really scared me."

"Alright. But are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you that bad." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah totally fine." I said and I gave him a reassuring hug.

He hugged me back and started-ever so slightly- nuzzle my hair with the tip of his nose.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" His lips brushed the top of my head when he asked.

"You already did. But sure, go ahead." I said into his chest.

"I was wondering if you would um, be my girlfriend." As soon as the words left his mouth I froze.

There were so many reasons why we shouldn't be together. And then there were my own selfish reasons.

**EPOV:**

I closed my eyes afraid of the answer, and wondering if it was the best time to ask her that. But I really did love Bella, and even if she didn't know it, I would die for her. I would do anything to keep her safe.

Bella's breath hitched after the words left my mouth and she froze. I kept holding her in the hug and she didn't protest.

She looked up at me, her brown eyes were big and wide, but there wasn't any fear in them or doubt. Just concern.

"I don't know. I don't think that's such a good idea," she said.

Then I understood where her concern was probably coming from. Her brother.

"Well if it's Emmett you're worried about, you shouldn't be. He cant tell you what you can and can't do." I explained looking into her gorgeous eyes.

"Well that and I don't want to hurt you…" she said hesitantly, like she wasn't telling me something.

"How could you hurt me? I mean if you don't want to be my girlfriend you can just say no, and we can still be friends." I tried not to let on about how it _would_ hurt me if she rejected me.

"NO! I mean yes, I mean, I don't know, yes! YES is what I mean, yes. I will be your girlfriend."

I was kind of confused but when I finally understood what she said I was ecstatic! I lifted her off the ground by her waist and spun her around. She was afraid of what I was doing at first but then she started laughing and she put her hands on my shoulders.

When I put her back on her feet she smiled and leaned in close to me, with her hands still on my shoulders.

This was it! My lips were finally going to get to feel hers! I knew it would be different than any other girl I had ever kissed.

I leaned my head in closer to her, so close that I could feel her sweet breath against my lips. I loved it.

"I might be bad at kissing." She blurted.

If it was any other girl I would have said it ruined the moment, but when she said that it just made the moment even more perfect. Even if she wasn't a good kisser, I wouldn't care. I chuckled.

"I won't mind."

I pulled her close to me and my lips crashed to hers. She was hesitant at first but then she started kissing me back like a pro.

I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, half just savoring the taste of it, and half begging for entrance. When she finally granted it our tongues battled for dominance. She wanted to explore my mouth just as much as I wanted to explore hers. I finally gave into her and she went on exploring my mouth first but I did taste her tongue. When she finished I wasted no time in my own explorations.

I wanted to kiss her forever and ever, but I new I couldn't so I eased up and gently sucked on her bottom lip before we both separated from each other.

I rested my forehead against hers and just held her. She did the same to me.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but Alice told me to ask you guys if you would help out with the decorations."

I turned my head, so did Bella.

Bailey was standing there in the doorway looking guilty and uncomfortable. She was looking at the floor and I could tell her face was red.

I started to laugh and looked at Bella to find another bright red face. I rubbed her cheek and turned back to Bailey.

"Of course we will help. And don't worry about walking in on us." I said in a friendly tone and took Bella's hand in mine.

I pulled her out of the kitchen following Bailey into where she and Alice had been decorating.

I barely recognized the living room. It looked outstanding. There were blue and green streamers everywhere and I looked up and saw a disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

Then I was surrounded by red patterns dancing on the walls. And on the whole back wall of the house, which was really just a giant window, there was a whole bunch of silver circles that were reflecting all the different lights that were flashing around.

It was night time and Alice had the lights off so it was really cool. There was silver-what looked to be- grass skirts around all of the tables. I felt something wet on the side of my face and found that there were bubbles around the whole room. It was cool because they were all colorful because of the lights.

Emmett really deserved this. He was turning 19. I was only 18 and Bella was 17. Alice and Jasper were 16 and Rosalie was 19. But we all loved each other just the same.

Emmett and I would be graduating this year and we were all looking forward to Prom soon. Every body in school was invited because Forks High doesn't have a lot of students. I was excited.

The lights flipped back on and all the small dancing lights, along with the strobe lights went off too. Then the number of bubbles started to dwindle down. I looked up at Alice.

"So do you like it? We are going to have a chocolate fountain and confetti and a whole bunch of balloons too! Its going to be just great!" She said in her high pitched voice.

"I love it Alice, I'm sure Emmett will love it too." I said and she smiled from ear to ear.

I heard sniffling next to me and I immediately recognized it to be Bella. I turned around to see small tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong love?" I asked her and put my arm around her.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that, Emmett deserves this so much and I'm just really happy that I can actually do this for him and I have all of you guys helping me…" She was smiling the best she could while more tears fell down her cheeks.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Did you just call Bella _love_, Edward?" Alice asked as she came up to us.

"Yes I did. Bella is my girlfriend now." I stated.

"OMIGOODNESS!! THIS IS PERFECT!!!" She squealed.

She pulled me and Bella into a group hug with her. I was more excited than she was, and being more excited than Alice is a pretty tough thing to do, but I was. I just didn't express it as much as she did.

Bailey was standing in the corner looking at us with a small smile on her lips. She looked lonely and left out.

"Come on Bailey!" I said and motioned her over with my hand.

Her smile grew and she happily obliged. She came over and joined the hug.

It was a nice group hug and everyone was smiling. I kind of felt a little too girly, but that was okay because my girls were happy. Yes, _my_ girls. They were all my girls they just had different meanings to me but I loved them all-even Bailey.

I knew Bailey was probably upset about not having a date to the party tomorrow night because she is a little bigger than most girls but she was really pretty anyways. It didn't matter if she was big or small, all that matters is what'd inside. And I know that sounds cheesy and that's what everybody says, but it's true. As long as you be yourself you're beautiful no matter what.

I told Alice that Benjamin really likes Bailey a few days ago and she went about and made it her responsibility to get them together. And no homo or anything but Ben was pretty good looking. They would be great together. So now they were going to be blind dates to the party.

When the group hug pulled apart Alice bounced up.

"I'm going to find Jasper. Nobody-not even me- stays in the shower that long." she said matter-of-factly.

I was going to stop her and tell her I would go check on him for her but she was already bouncing her way up the stairs.

I sighed and went into the kitchen to make more food for the party.

**APOV:**

I ran up the stairs to go find Jasper.

I was so happy about Edward and Bella being a couple now, that i just had to go share it with the person I knew would listen to me and actually enjoy it.

Jasper was taking to long and we have been going out for two years so I don't think he would mind if I walked in on him naked or changing _too _much.

When I got to Jaspers door I stopped in front of it and was about to knock, when I heard sobbing from inside of the room. The sobbing sounded almost painful and not just sad sobbing. I was scared because I knew it had to be Jasper because for one it was his room, and for two it sounded like him.

I opened the door without knocking and the sight before me broke my heart.

**A/n:**

**I Hope you liked it!! pleez review!!! **

**ONE CLICK IS ALL IT TAKES!!!**

**I PROMISE to update sooner than I did last time!! I PROMISE!! **

**Now since you finished reading this go read my new story if you haven't already!!!**


	18. SORRY EVERYBODY!

OKAY I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I HAVEN'T BEEN ON HERE IN SOOO LONG ! I'LL TRY TO GET A CHAPTER UP THIS WEEK!!!


	19. Vulnerable

**A/n: Holy good lord ! I'm sorryyyyyyy! Goodness I haven't typed in so long!!! Lol**

JPOV:

I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand there and look at the girl that I loved being happy and carefree with the knowledge that I hurt her so much. I hated myself. Truly to the core of my being I felt disgusting and I knew I wasn't good for her. I had let my self get out of control that night, I drank way too much and I couldn't climb my way out of that giant hole I had dug for myself. Alice didn't know. I had gone behind her back and cheated and she didn't know. I might never feel worthy to have her in my arms again. I felt like I couldn't have her anymore. I did know with all of my heart that I wanted her, and I truly needed her but there was a fear that I might slip up and hurt her again. She may not even accept me again for what I had done. I was panicking. I didn't know what to do. I was scared and I couldn't stand to look at her in that room anymore. I felt claustrophobic. The walls of the huge living room were slowly closing in on me and if I let that happen I may not have been able to get out.

So I ran. I turned my back on the situation that I wasn't ready to face. I couldn't stand up to it. It was like a rabbit trying to stand up to a huge grizzly bear. I made like that rabbit and hopped up the stairs and ran into my room, hoping she didn't notice and she wouldn't follow me. I was sweating; it was like the temperature in the room went up a few hundred degrees. The air felt hot and humid, choking and hard to breathe in. But the only thing I could think of was Alice. She was the only person I would ever love. I truly wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. She was the only thing that was good. She was the light in my life, the bounce in my step, she's the reason I smiled. And I _hated, hated, _the fact thatI hurt her even just a little. I couldn't stand it.

It started burning in my room and so I pulled off my shirt and sat on my bed. I felt something hot and wet hit my stomach, it was a tear. I was crying and I didn't care. I couldn't keep my emotions bottled up anymore. I fisted my hands in my hair and pulled my knees to my chest I was so angry, I was so fucking angry and it wouldn't stay in. I clutched at my stomach and I felt my nails scrape across my skin and I knew I was bleeding and it hurt but I didn't care. I couldn't care. Why should I care? I probably hurt her a lot more.

I let my emotions take over me. I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop them. I didn't know what was happening to me but I was freaking out. I was upset, angry, and hateful. And unfortunately all of those emotions were directed at me.

APOV:

I opened the door and was horrified. Jasper was on the bed with scratches all over himself and they were nail marks that had been dragged across his skin. I was scared. Jasper was crying, like sobbing. He had his hands gripped so tightly in his hair that his knuckles were white and he was rocking back and forth. I was scared. Actually I was more then scared, I was terrified. I had never seen Jasper cry before except when he lost his brother. But this was different. He looked angry and sad and he was taking all of his emotions out on his self and hurting himself bad. I didn't know how I was going to stop him because at the point I was seeing him at it didn't look like he could stop.

I ran over to him desperately grabbing at his hands trying to get them out of his hair before he did any major damage.

"Jasper! Sweetie you need to stop! You're hurting yourself!" I said trying to sound calm but my voice was shaky; I was on the verge of tears too.

He heard my voice and looked up. But when he saw me his voice twisted in even more pain and anger.

"Oh my God, Alice I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Alice. I didn't mean too, I-I really didn't." he said while sobbing. I could barely understand him but he grew more frantic.

"Baby, baby? Come on, calm down. Please stop it! You're scaring me!" I said in a whisper.

I gently moved my hands over his and tried too loosen one of his fingers at a time but it still didn't work. I was trying all I could. I tried easing his shoulders back, trying to make him lay down on the bed but it was no use, he wasn't budging.

"EDWARD! EDWARD HELP! HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't have any other choice; he was probably the only one strong enough to restrain him from hurting himself anymore.

I heard fast footsteps up the stairs and Jaspers door burst open and slammed into the wall with a loud thud.

"Holy shit!" Edward yelled and ran over to where we both sat.

"Jasper! Snap out of it! Knock it off!" He yelled not going with the calm approach.

But Jasper seemed to be stuck within himself like he couldn't control it. It was frightening to watch Jasper be so vulnerable. He was always so strong and so tough. He rarely let his emotions show, but I guess as a result of all of those pent up feeling this is how it had to be released. But this wasn't natural; he was physically hurting himself and actually making himself bleed. I loved Jasper with all of my heart and to see him in so much pain and not being able to help him was devastating. I felt so useless.

He kept apologizing to me and I had no idea why. Edward looked so concerned and worried for his brother. But Edward had jumped on top of him and pried his hands away from his hair and pinned them over his head. Jasper thrashed about struggling to get free but Edward was strong and kept him down. Jasper kept yelling to let him go and yelling he was sorry to me.

"Alice! I need you to go into my dad's office and in the fridge is a bottle of tranquilizer, it had a blue label. Then in the drawer to the right of the sink is a shot, grab both of them and bring them in here!" he yelled the instructions to me.

I hesitantly ran into Carlisle's office. I was nervous. He was going to have to tranquilize Jasper. That's how bad it was. I was scared, and I was crying.

I went into the fridge in the office and saw about a million tubes and bottles and I found on with a blue label that happened to say tranquilizers. I grabbed It and headed for the drawer, I grabbed the first shot I saw and hurried back into Jasper's room. Jasper was frantic and Edward was trying to calm him down. Edward looked scared and VERY concerned.

"Okay, I got it." I said my voice shaking.

"Good, now stick the needle in the top of the bottle and fill it about halfway. Then im gonna have to move kinda quickly so when I say give it to me I need you to give it to me fast. Okay?" he said a little out of breath.

"Yea" I said while filling the tube.

Edward maneuvered Jasper's arms by his sides and laid sideways over them, so they stayed restrained under his body. He pulled up jaspers pant leg and looked over to me.

"Give it here!" he said and I handed it to him quick

He stuck the needle into Jasper's leg with precision and squeezed it in him. I closed my eyes shut and took a steadying breath.

Jasper was still fighting hard, but then his struggles seemed to ease down then stopped altogether. He was unconscious now and Edward got off of him and checked his pulse. I went over and took Jasper's hand in my own and looked up at Edward. His eyes were a little blurry with tears that didn't dare spill over, but mine I was struggling to get them to stop.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked and came to give me comforting hug.

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

"I think he was having a panic attack. And thank you. You did a great job." He said in a soothing voice.

Edward went over and looked over Jasper. He had about five nail markings allover his abs and chest. A few were deeper and were bleeding more than the others, so Edward left and got some things from his fathers office and bandaged them up.

He left after he was done but I remained and I climbed up into the bed and laid next to Jasper, never wanting to let go.

**A/n: I hope you liked it. It was short but whatever. Review!**


End file.
